Cullen ReLoaded
by Sheryl's Sphere
Summary: This Bella has SPINE & SPUNK and it drives Edward wild. A newborn Vamp, Bella takes life by the seat of her pants and ignites a new vision for the Cullen clan. Heartwarming laughs and Erotic Blood Pumping Lemons are in store for a true Vampire Dynasty in the making. Come join me and see a side of the Cullens you've only dared to imagine... until now
1. Ready Or Not

Chapter One

**Ready or Not – EPOV**

"Bella, are you sure you're ready? Do you really want to leave so soon? We've only been here a short six months. Esme doesn't care if we stay here for the next decade or century for that matter; really there is no rush to leave, Love." _Please say you aren't ready to leave the island. I have not had enough of this part of paradise with you. _

_Bella was lying on her back next to me on the beach with her eyes closed. Every time I turn my gaze away and return it to her form, I am awed at the exquisiteness of my bride. I know Bella thinks that Rose is the most beautiful creature she has ever seen, but the Rose I know inside and out, has a beauty that runs only skin deep. Rose can't even begin to compete in the same league as my Bella. My wife, WOW, I let go a heavy sigh as I studied again for the thousandth time the smoothness of her face. She's extraordinarily beautiful to the core of her very lovely soul. _

_The sun was preparing its' debut and the sky was announcing the pre-dawn show with the faintest pinks illuminating the fluffy clouds that dotted the horizon over the ocean. This gorgeous creature that gives me utter and complete joy has derived such a deep awe for watching the beginning of each new day since her change. _

_I love watching the rise and fall of her chest as she takes in the humid salty air. I know she's keenly aware of the power and the effect she has over and on me. I'd be lying to say that I didn't treasure being the only man to know and the only man that will ever know the closet nymphomaniac vixen that she has unleashed on me full throttle. _

_She slowly rolled to face me and propped herself on an elbow as she raised her free hand to stroke the side of my face with her feather light fingertips. This vamp knows exactly what she is doing. When she knows my eyes are heavily upon her, she never lets her body move with the speed of her new abilities. She draws out each motion to my burning torture and my greatest pleasure. The tingle of her slightest touch always sends a lightning bolt through the center of my body that strikes me square in my groin. What this woman does to me should be a crime. Any moment her skin will be shimmering in the early morning sun light and the anticipation of that sight is really something to behold. _

"Edward, you know I'm ready. _she broke my revelry_. I've been totally in control when we've been dancing in the streets of Rio around hundreds of people. I've not even once experienced the urge to drain them of their life's essence. You said I was remarkably in control yourself. I love it here, really I do. But I'm afraid that six months will turn into six years and six years will turn into sixty years," she replied. Her voice lilted with the tiniest note of sadness as she uttered the last sentence and her succulent lips pouted.

"Love, we have all eternity and you're worried about sixty years of keeping your sex slave of a husband trapped here on an island?" I chuckled hoping to elicit a smile from those beautifully sculptured lips.

I watched the foamy waves wash up on the shore line licking at her toes. _Damn distractions like this conversation she has so conveniently timed to pursue. What a helplessly willing sappy WUS I have become in the palms of her delicate hands. __Who am I going to kid? I love every minute of it._

"I'm not ready to leave our new slice of heaven yet, Love. Please don't you want to stay at least a few more months? I don't really understand why you are so concerned about how much time we've spent here? Honestly, we don't have to worry about bringing our honeymoon to an end just yet, unless you're bored with me already?" _I mused as I turned on full throttle the dazzling full force of my eyes and flexed the enticing tenors of my voice._ _She's so stubborn, and if her mind is made up to discuss this topic, right now, I'm sure no amount of vampire seduction tactics that I can employ will break her iron steel focus.  
><em>

"Darling." she sighed. _I could tell it was working and that she was fighting it, what a rush I was experiencing. What a one track mind I have seemed to develop. _

_In that moment, I gained a new appreciation for the control (albeit not closely guarded control) that my brothers and Carlisle displayed in restraint during daylight hours as we engaged in our daily routine activities. How did they ever reach this place with the ability to keep their hands off their wives twenty-four seven? I don't ever wish to reach that place with Bella, not ever._

"It's not that I want our honeymoon to end and I'm certainly far from bored with you" as she in turn flexed the purr of the tone of her voice. _Ok, I'm dazzled. She could dish it out as well as she was dished. I'm such an idiot. I recalled our day in the meadow when I so arrogantly told her that everything about me drew her in, my voice, my face, my scent – hell, I'm just happy she hasn't dashed my ego to the ground directly by now. How blind I have been. It's really her scent, her face and her voice that has completely done me in. There is no lamb in this scenario and now, I'm not sure there ever was. She's always been a capable lioness, I've just fooled myself into thinking I was the Lion King. I wondered if I looked like Pumba to her at the time. If so, she never let me feel less than a MAN. _

"I don't expect our honeymoon to ever end, she continued. I know that time isn't anything that measures a defined term for our love life, _hum, she cleared her throat_, I mean for **us**, that is. _Ah, she slipped in composure. Maybe I can nudge her enough to push her over the edge. _But time is defined for Charlie and Renee", she continued as the tone of her voice began to change to barely an audible whisper.

_With those words, my one track mind froze and my heart now stood at absolute attention. This conversation isn't one to be danced around or treated off handedly. My persistence in trying to seduce her would be callas. She really is serious and I really need to help her understand that this very issue is precisely why we should stay here, at least for the rest of their natural lives. It would be easier for Bella. I don't want her to ever experience an unhappy feeling for the rest of eternity, and I know that there is no way to really shelter her from this. I had been lucky to have both my parents pass away before my change, but knowing your parents are still in the prime of their lives, is easy to understand that every moment that the clock ticks holds something precious to Bella, and at the end, she will lose all her earthly blood line to humanity. _

"I'm not suggesting that I make a way to return into their lives directly. I just want to be able to watch over them from a distance periodically. I've been pondering some things Edward and I'm sure you can appreciate how I feel, she added. They are in their thirties. In forty, fifty or so years my parents will leave this earth and I'll never get to see them smile or hear them laugh ever again."

"I don't think I ever wrapped my head around forever before my change and I'm not sure I have a firm grip on it now, she chuckled just a bit. Forty or fifty years are really nothing in the grand scheme of time and then they'll be gone. I just don't want to let that time slip by me and never again see them, even if it's not really the same. We've been over this and over this, and I don't want you to think I have any regrets, because I don't. I've never been so completely sure of my life, I love being changed, and you know that, don't you?" she asked as her eyes lifted to lock with mine.

I reached out and stroked her cheek, "Bella, Love, I know this is hard, you knew it would be hard, but honestly is this wise? I've watched you show such a level of control that blows me away. Never as a newborn did I ever expect to have YOU so completely so soon. It's one thing to go amongst humans in crowds and it's quite another to remain hidden while you watch over your parents and not directly intervene. Remember when I made a snap decision and saved your life from Tyler's van crushing you? Really, Love, that's what triggered your inquiry into what I really was. Do you think you could stand by and watch an accident happen to either of your parents without stopping it? You know the consequences and the need to keep what we are a secret". I was trying to compel her.

"I know that Darling. I just said I have been pondering. I really do want to go home. As much as I could stay on this beach with you for the next ten thousand years, I really do miss our family. Our honeymoon is far from over, Mr. Cullen. No matter what the venue is, as long as we're together, the show must go on." _The hint of playfulness was returning to her voice. I knew that this topic would not be thwarted for long, so I decided to take the chance to return to the show that was previously interrupted._

_At that moment, the stars drew back the curtains for the glorious morning sun to take center stage and the early morning rays tapped the facets of Bella's jeweled skin. The radiance of her glow and sparkle was a sight to behold. _

_There was something that no one had ever shared with me before about our species and I wondered why. I may have never known this interesting phenomenon if I had not seen it with my own two eyes. _

_Bella woke up from the change around three am nearly five months ago and I took her on her first hunt at the north central side of the island. Her first meal was wild boar, how erotic she was to watch. After her thirst had been sated, I decided to take her to the eastern shore for her first sunrise. I wanted to see the look on her perfectly crafted new face as she experienced it for the first time. I watched her intently as the beams threw out their fingers to caress her gorgeous new skin._

_We had been making love in the sand awaiting dawn and her eyes were still dark, I loved how her crimson red eyes turned as black as mine. Our eyes gave our moods away. However, when the first rays bounced off her face, I was stunned. Not just by the dazzling rainbows and radiant glow, but that there was an aura about the hues within her glow. At this very moment, she was reflecting a reddish pink tint to her glow that reminded me of her beautiful blushing cheeks. Not within a few seconds of her eyes drinking in the sunrise, her mood shifted to an overload of sensations and with it came the shifting of the tints of colors within the glow that beamed from every facet in her skin. Her blush colored reflection morphed into dusty lavender purple as the expression on her face became one of awe watching the sun climber higher over the crystal blue ocean. _

_After a few moments, she turned to observe me, as she had done so many times in her human past and I heard an audible gasp. Her eyes grew bright as she watched my glowing aura turn from blue to red. I had been admiring her when I felt a sudden attack of lust for the love of my life. I was oblivious to my own aura-glow change. _

_Since that day, nearly five months ago, under the umbrella of our day star, we both have seen an entire spectrum of changes in each other's aura-glow. I never thought I'd live to see her moods displayed so vividly and we both had no trouble discovering what each tinted color revealed about our current feelings. _

_I'll never cease to be amazed by my wife and I'm sure I never will. I'm sure Bella knew fully good and well what she was doing when one day out of the blue she asked me to tell her the entire story behind Tonya's play for me. I looked at her like she had grown two horns from her head and she burst out laughing and said I had the most beautiful shade of pink dancing in the facets of my rainbow. I gulped. This was going to be a very interesting conversation, indeed. I had the satisfaction of watching her glow turn the most delicious shade of green. I never knew jealousy was such a satisfying color to see worn so vehemently on the skin of my beloved. I guess she's not the only one that wears green well; she said I turn at least 10 shades of green when she teasingly mentioned Jacob or Mike. Who'd a thunk it? Something definitely I was going to ask Carlisle about. Were we the only two vampires that experienced seeing each other's mood glow? _

"You are the most wonderful husband in the entire world", _I heard her whisper. She was glowing with a beautiful hint of blue in her aura and I knew she was admiring me thoughtfully, not lustfully. I loved that shade of blue on her. I always loved blue on her. _

"Edward, how did I ever get so lucky to have you love me? Of all the females on the entire planet, I am the most blessed. You know, I sincerely believe that God created you just for me to appreciate" _and I watched the blue phase to ruby red and I knew where her mind was, right in the same place mine has been for the last two hours. That was all it took, it was time for me to dominate her for a while._

~o~O~o~


	2. Who Am I Kidding?

Chapter 2

Who Am I Kidding? BPOV

My eyes - I knew gave me away, even if there was no aura to my sparkles. Every time I take in the perfection that is my very own personal Greek god, I feel weak kneed and considering that I'm now an invincible immortal is quite an accomplishment.

_I'm going to have to buy a book on the art of seduction, I'm sure my originality will be running dry soon. This man, this wonderful, wonderful man. _I'd spent the better valor of the past year and a half in the all too controlled presence of the gentleman I had come to love in Edward. His protective behavior could have been mistaken for prudishness, but somehow deep down inside I knew better. After all, he is a male vampire.

I can remember the conversation dimly through my human memories. Alice shared with me exactly what all entailed the **make- up** of the male vampire during one of my hostage slumber parties before Edward officially proposed to me. In a moment of insanity I misspoke in front of Esme and Roalie and Alice. I had a lot of pent up sexual frustration that had no end in sight. A commercial for Viagra came on after an episode of True Blood had finished. _I don't know why I was drawn to the series, neither did they. Some fetish I suppose. _

All of a sudden, I let out a loud guffaw when the Viagra commercial concluded. Everyone's eyes were trained upon me now. Rosalie had a smirk on her face as she said "**I don't know how his body will react to inducing that crap Bella**!" Esme scolded Rosalie for her unladylike comment and Alice burst into giggles while I turned four hundred shades of red. "That's not what I was thinking, Rose." I quickly countered. "It's just that I never really gave it much thought before and I can't believe how stupid I've been."

Esme, God love her and her innocent inquisition, I know she never really meant to go there, but **there** is where we went! "Bella, you have to excuse your sisters' behavior" (she already considered me her daughter). "What's the matter dear? Whatever on earth do you mean?" she asked with such love and concern.

Rosalie's eyes grew wide with excitement as Alice piggybacked on Esme's opening to the topic at hand, "Really, Bella, what do you think you've been so stupid about?" It only took a moment and I watched Esme's eyes pop as a knowing look replaced her facial expression and a slight smile played at the corners of her lips.

"Well, what I mean is… _I stammered_... what I thought was… _I stammered_… what I think is… _I stammered_… what I feel is … oh dammit!" I flustered. "It's just that I never even thought about the fact that men in general have to have blood to get an erection." _Shit, I really went there didn't I_? Well, may as well finish it, leaving it open like this can't be good". "Well, I mean maybe that's why Edward won't… maybe that's why Edward hasn't… maybe that's why he doesn't want me like that?" _Oh God, if there were a hole to jump in right now, I surely would. I can't believe I shared this with them, OMG; Edward would die, literally if he knew these words ever came out of my mouth. I stifled a tear because the matter was truly central to the core of my being and this just wasn't the topic of a slumber party gal gossip convo I wanted to have. _

Rose's nose wrinkled and she looked uncomfortable and searched for an appropriate reaction to the now serious tone the conversation had taken on. Esme got up from her chair and came to sit by my side on the couch and wrapped her arms around me and I buried my face in her shoulder from embarrassment. Alice, who had been painting my toe nails, put her hands on my ankles and leaned her face on my legs and she began the explanation that saved my sanity.

"Bella, honey, I understand what you're trying to say. I can understand how you could come to this conclusion, but Bella, you couldn't be more wrong about your assumptions." Alice said soothingly.

"Dear, she's right; Carlisle and I have been amazed at watching Edwards's restraint." Esme added. "He's quite the gentleman and yet he's not, it's who he is and yet it's not his nature, do you understand what I mean?"

I shook my head _no_ but remained silently nestled in the crook of her arm and shoulder. Alice spoke next, "Bella, Edward was raised during an era of high morals and strict respect for the role of a woman in his society. " "He would have courted you briefly and asked for your hand in marriage before his hormones or yours raged out of control." "He's still that – which you brought back to surface." "But, DO NOT EVER MISTAKE THAT HE IS ALSO 100% MALE VAMPIRE." she ruefully added.

Rose decided it was time for her added wisdom to be contributed to the conversation and she walked over to the couch and sat at my other side and took my hand. I had never been so taken aback but Rose was beginning to show me some sides of her that were genuine, some sides that were more human.

"You know, blood does course through our bodies." Maybe not the way a human mans or woman's does, but still our cellular structure is filled with absorbed blood. "Now, not that I would know from experience myself, but Carmen tells me that she has had sex with vampire men that fed on human blood and also her mate, Eleazor that feeds on animal blood. From what she tells me, the difference in the primal instinct is like night and day." "It seems that the animal in the blood manifests itself sexually. There is a drive that is insatiable, not that I've ever complained." Rose rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Bella, Rose is right." Alice softly lilted. She looked up at my face through her long lashes and sighed. "Jas and I met when he was still feeding on a human diet." she paused to see if I would have a reaction, when I didn't, she continued. "Now that he's been on the wagon for a while, there is definitely a difference." She winked. "He seems to be ready on queue" almost every time in harmony with my mood. "He's on queue, so to speak, it seems all the time." She giggled.

I looked up to see Rose nodding in agreement and then turned to see Esme look reflective. When all three of us looked directly at her and smiled, she suddenly held a hand up and said "Oh no, you're not sucking me in any deeper to this girls." I would swear that I heard a muffled laugh coming from the upstairs office where Carlisle was reviewing some recent medical periodicals.

"Any who, Bella, Edward struggles with himself all the time, trust me – I know. Not that I wanted to know, but that kind of thing is unavoidable in my visions." "Edward can talk with me just about anything and well, he's always worried that he's not treating you with the respect that you deserve." "You know that pedestal you sit on in his mind is pretty tall Bella." "His human nature is to make you feel 100% cherished as a lady, the lady of his dreams and his vampiric nature wants to screw your brains out every time he smells you." she said as a matter of factly.

"Alice!" Esme chided, "You don't have to be so crast". Rosalie threw back her head on the couch and let go a very unladylike howl. My eyes grew wide, "Really?" I asked.

"Honey, let me tell you something, your 110 year old vampire "boy friend", has more years of pent up frustration that you can shake a stick at." Alice added smoothly. "If you think you're so ripe you're ready to fall of the vine, then his woods so old it's now petrified." and she shook from the top of her pixie curls to her toes against my legs and make me bust out a snort and the whole room exploded in laughter.

She just wouldn't shut up, "So Bella, you've got the poor boy oozing at your feet and the only reason he is the way he is right now is due to the fact that he's torn between two natures and you couldn't be any farther off in your assumption. As a matter of fact, you're probably lucky he hasn't let the vampire go all FANG on you." More laughter filled the room, so much that my sides were aching. "The bat in his bell'frie is always ring a ding dinging for you honey." Alice was full of herself right now. The roar of the laughter was too much I guess and Carlisle came down stairs and grinning he was shaking as he tried to contain his own hysteria.

"My Angel." Carlisle said as he held out a hand to Esme, "shall we leave these giggling gals to their own Peyton Place and may I rescue you to a more pleasant retreat?" What a smooth operator he is. I sat up and Esme rose to take his hand and walked with him upstairs. She glanced over her shoulder as she ascended to heaven with her love and gave us a wink and an absolutely self assured smile.

Over the past few months since our marriage and my change, Edward has certainly lived up to the male vampire nature. Before I can catch my breath, he's already hard and ready for round number … oh I don't even want to count.

I let a very loud purr escape the back of my throat as my eyes roamed and found the source for my uninhibited new nature. Edward was lying still next to me on his side propped up on his elbow. As his eyes took in the shift in my mood, he asked "See anything you like, Mrs. Cullen?"

Who am I kidding? All it takes is the sound of my name rolling off the tip of his velvety tongue to make me dripping wet with desire. "What are you thinking, Mrs. Cullen, or am I just eye candy here?" he teased.

"Well." I stated and just stared at his enormously engorged penis; I was dazzled and needed to recover my wit and my prowess.

"Well, indeed Mrs. Cullen is a very deep subject and is one that I'd love to plunge into the very depths of you at this very moment." _God, how does he do that? Every time I think I'm going to get the upper hand in the Dazzling department, he sweeps me off my feet._

"If you must." I chanted nonchalantly, "My wishing well is awfully dry though, I must warn you."

I wish… I don't think there has been a moment since I first lay eyes on Edward Cullen that I had a dry moment. My loins always dripped with lust for him even as much in love with him as I am, I desire him twenty four seven and I wondered what Alice and Rose had purposefully left out of the story about the FEMALE VAMPIRE NATURE. I felt like a one hit wonder … WET, WET, WET.

Edward reached over to my hip and pulled me on top as he lay back in the sand. The tide was rising and the waves were now lapping at the base of his balls. As I readied myself to saddle him properly, I felt the foam of a wave crescent against my bare bottom. Now that was a new sensation. As I lifted myself, I reached down between my legs and wrapped my fingers around the shaft of his cock. My fingers barely encircled the half of his circumference. I guided the head of his rock hard penis to the center of my slick wet center. I rubbed it forward and backward and heard Edward grunt out "Oh God, Bella, I can't take that anymore, stick it in you, now."

I rarely get the "upper hand" and I felt so like teasing him at the moment, so I decided to glide my fingers from the base to the head and flick my thumb over the droplet of cum that had peeked out to greet my welcoming wet folds. I managed to elicit a deep growl from his chest and he grabbed my waist and placed his hand at my back and flipped me over. I felt a wave lick at my deriere. His lightning strike was expertly on target and in one fluid movement he had plunged into the deepest part of my core. He pumped hard; his eyes bore into mine and were black as pitch. His body shook with every stroke, as the waves lapped his genitals and at the point of our fusion, he rolled his eyes in the back of his head and shuddered.

My breath was rapid; I was taken over by the intensity of our bodies slamming force and the water rushing up our bodies. I let go a deep purr and caught my breath as he drove deeper, faster, harder. "EDWARD... Oh… god…slam me- soooo good, -oh- my god … Edward…. E.d.w.a.r.d….. uh, ug, ooh, damn, oh .. my.. oh yeah, like that baby…. Oh yes, oh yes, that's it… Ugh… oh, my… slam me hard baby, ohhhhh… you are so fantastic … god, that rock hard um, oooooohh me oh, yes, baby… almost there.

If it were possible to feel any friction with the amount of moisture surrounding our bodies, it felt as though I had never experienced high gear with him... he kicked it up a notch as he took in a nipple and sucked it between his teeth. The slamming of his cock in me was drilling right through me to the core.

"Bella, oh, damn you… are … - so so hot… so unbelievably wet… so oh.. oh .. tight… my ugh… uh… uh… uh, pump… drive… you to ecstasy. Cum for me baby… ugh… uh- ooh, yeah baby, tighten up for me there… I feel you clamping baby, that tight sweet center… uh, baby you … I love .. you oh… I like it … uh, when… you … vamp… dirty… vixen… damn… shit… hot sweet… cum Bella, cum for me … oh yeah, like that baby…. Oooooh… fuck", he slurred in between his thrusting. At the rise of his thrust and the crash of our bodies pounding out a jack hammering grind a thon, he let go and spewed his hot cum all inside the core of my hot sex.

We collapsed just as a wave rolled over his back and around his neck… "We're almost in over our heads, Mrs. Cullen." he laughed and ducked his head to the base of my ear and nibbled on the spot that sent me over the edge for the eighth time in the last twenty four hours. Just how I expected us to return to Forks and be around other family members, I have no idea. Who am I kidding? I need at least another month to try to work on not being so damn overtaken by his very presence. My oh my, wonder how red my aura is right now.


	3. Always Planning Something

Chapter 3

Always Planning Something BPOV – EPOV – APOV

BPOV

Edward pulled himself out and I felt an immediate ache wanting an instant replay. He stealthly stood and having both my hands, pulled me up from the water logged sand.

We took a few steps towards the house holding hands and I felt the gritty sand grind between the crack of my butt cheeks. It didn't feel bad per say, but it was a bit abrasive and it smelled like fishy ocean water, not exactly the scent I was going for. I reached down with my free hand and pulled one cheek apart and took another step.

Edward raised an eye brow and turned his head over his shoulder to see exactly what I was doing and chuckled. "I don't think that's very lady like." He snorted. "You're so funny." I scolded him.

"Of course I am, and I've got the same crack issue Love. I was just trying not to be a crude oaf about it, but it seems that discomfort kicks polite do's and don'ts in the ass when it comes to lady oafs every time." He was enjoying this way too much at my expense.

I snatched my hand free from his hold and spun around and grabbed him from behind by both hips and fell to my knees. My face was inches from his taunt perfectly sculptured rump. "I grabbed both his cheeks firmly in my hand and pulled them apart." I giggled, he did have a small sand dune built up in his crevice too. My oh my, and what a beautiful crevice it was. I peered between his legs to where his scrumptious scrotum dangled. I couldn't resist swiping a finger across the bottom and then instantly decided to cup them in the palm of my hand and give a gentle squeeze while I bit him hard on his right butt cheek.

I elicited a reaction. Edward groaned very loudly but quickly regained his composure. He placed both his hands on his thighs and bent forward and asked if I was going to clean the family jewels or give the tackle box a good rummage.

"My lord, Edward, you've got enough sand down here to build a castle." _I started to really be raunchy and tell him it was a good thing he didn't ingest human food as I was putting myself in mortal danger of getting "blown up" by a stink bomb down here. I completely ignored his leading question. I snickered as a plan was formulating in my mind. I was too slow this time. Truth be known, I was really still admiring this view._

He was too fast for me to make my first move and before I knew it, he had flipped around, swept me from my knees and into his arms and he was flitting into the master bedroom shower. His lips crashed down on mine and he was biting and sucking harder than any Hoover I had ever owned. Such a damn hot turn on this man I married.

When he finally set me down on my feet, I was completely dazzled, his hands were soaping up and all over every inch of me so fast that the feeling of flitting soapy hands felt like the million bristles on the turning heads of a car wash turnstile brush. This man was thorough too. I even felt the pull of skin to part my own rear end cheeks and the swipe of the soapy fingers tickle the sensitive skin in its' crevice.

I had to return the favor and within mere moments, I had lathered a scrunchy and scoured his body from head to toe, crevice and finished before I could finish the intake and outtake of one solid breath. He shivered at the feeling and bent his head for me to wash his gorgeous bronze sexed out hair. I mirrored his motion and we both took our time running our fingers through each-others scalp and luxuriously washed and rinsed our hair. Who knew washing hair could be such a turn on?

I can't tell you what that did to our heightened senses. Once again, Edward pulled my waist to his abdomen and pressed his hard rock against me and he whispered the dirtiest thing in my ear that I had ever heard him say. The rawness of his words and the smoothness of his voice with the burn of desire deeply etched in his face was so perfectly combined, he was a powerful master of seduction. I melted for, hum, the gozillionth time. What was amazing is that each time got better than before in intensity… what a fricking rush this is. I was sure Alice and Rose left out some vital details like this fact and I'm kinda glad we had the chance to discover it on our own unspoiled.

~o~O~o~

EPOV

It dawned on me the moment I slipped my soapy finger through the luscious center of her cheeks. I can't believe I've never done this to her before. I can't help myself most of the time I just find my hands all over her ass anyway. Her breasts are perfectly tantalizingly delicious and I do devour them most frequently throughout the day and night. She's perfection to the millionth power and she's all MINE. I felt the possessive territorial creature that I am arising to the surface again with a rock hard rod. It twitched and I wanted to press it against her soapy slick skin. I leaned in and pulled her to me and made sure my manhood was given proper undivided attention. I decided that my little nympho vixen would be pushed over the edge with the dark words I decided to utter in announcement of what I planned to do to her body.

I spread her legs apart and plunged two fingers deep in her and rubbed her sensitive nerve endings with my thumb. She threw her head back and purred like the cat woman I do so love. I moved my lips to her ears and began my wicked announcement. "**I'm going to give you a rock hard cock up your perfectly beautiful taunt ass and then I'm going to straight tear you up until you can't stand up straight Mrs. Cullen." "You are MINE and I'm gonna enjoy what's MINE NOW." **_I hissed in a fervent growl._

I pulled my face back to lock eyes with hers. There was a super sonic black hole starring into my gaze and they totally pulled me in with their gravitational force. _That did it… she's going to get it good all over now._

I quickly removed my fingers from her, she was slick as hell for me. I spun her around and she shocked the shit out of me when she lifted one leg and rested it on the shower seat and grabbed one cheek of her ass and spread herself and looked over her shoulder at me and said "You better tear me up right Cullen and I mean right now." "I want your dick aching for release."

With that she ripped off one of the shower curtain rings and bent it and snapped it and crushed it and rolled it in her hand in the blink of an eye and she was handing me over her shoulder a **Bella fashioned cock ring** and then her voice shifted to a dark dirty tone that I have never heard her ladylike trilling voice do before.

"Make sure that ring fits your dick tight." She growled. _Ok, now I'm falling into a new level of awe for my wife. WTF?, this was my sweet innocent Bella and right now all I wanted to do was rip her asunder._

I needed no further invitation, the ring was on, my penis engorged to the point of agonizing pleasure and as I pulled her tight cheeks apart, I slid the head of my engorged penis into the hottest cavern of pleasure.

After I pumped a few hard strokes, she was rocking her rear back and forth urging me to drill harder, faster. I grabbed both her hips and threw almost every ounce of crashing force into her and drove it deep… really deep… she took in all of me and I heard a soft whimper.

She looked at me over her shoulder and her face grew wild with excitement and she hissed for me to look down at my dick sliding in and out as I pumped her feverishly fast and hard. She hissed "Make me scream for you to stop Cullen – make me fucking insane – slam me harder… harder, come on fucking crack me wide open baby… Come on, damn, oh sit, baby you … Cullen… I don't even want … to … be … able … to put… a coherant.. word together… harder damit… you promised... oh god... the fuck ugh… of my life… tear it …up Cullen… show me.. you know how to … ug… uh… oh… yeah… oh… …

Then her skin was on fire... my fuck… oh E.D.W.A.R.D…. MY .. MY.. .E.. NEEEEEEDS YO..U…. IN… ME…FUCK… SHIT …EDWARD… GIVE MY CENTER YOUR DICK…NOW... I NEED YOU NOW… DAMMIT… OH, SHIT - I'M ALMOST THERE… OH, I'm… there… damn… slam me baby… one more… yeah… yeah… oh SHIT….. here … it is… oh… baby… fucking dick… soo oooooooooooooo goooooood… shit… where the hell did you learn to screw me like this?

"Far from done my lady vamp…", I pulled my what should be by all rights a sore manhood out and spun her around and hoisted her over my hips and expertly drove my ram rod into the depths of her aching sex. She screamed the loudest I ever heard. It would have woken the dead if it were possible. I swear I heard birds deep in the jungle forests take flight at the ear piercing noises I had driven from Bellas throat.

Our rhythm was furious and she fevorishly sucked on my lips and my neck and bit my ears and thrashed her head in ecstasy as I tore her up good and proper. I felt myself on edge and I grabbed her hips and hoisted her off me and slid her down the side of the shower to sit her on her bottom. I knelt in front of her and placed my throbbing hard on in between her luscious boobs and I squeezed them tight around my shaft. I pumped in between them slowly at first watching Bella's eyes take in the view under her heavy lids. Damn I love the look of lust on her face like that… she is such a perfect piece of … what am I saying, my gorgeous hot ass.. big perky oh I couldn't stand it any longer… I grabbed the base of myself and broke the ring into shreds between my fingers and in two more hard pumps… I was gushing a fountain of hot white thick lava up her chin and she tilted her head and opened her mouth to catch some of the flow.

My love juice was all over her neck, her chin, her lips, her cheeks… and she couldn't have ever looked as beautiful as she did to me right now… she pulled me down to her face and she took my chin in her hands and ordered me to lick it off her face and do it damnit now… OH, MY lord… this woman will be the death of me… Shit, my phones ringing… it's Alice – damn it… she has the shittiest timing. I know damn good and well she knows exactly how good her timing is and I'm going to have to have a chat with her about this… annoying me is one thing… interrupting our sexcapades is unforgiveable. The ring tone on my phone for Alice always makes Bella laugh… _Mary Moe… she's a vegetarian… Mary Moe, Mary Moe… she don't like the meat but she shore likes the bone.. ruff… I didn't put that song there… Jasper did it… he laughs his ass off everytime he's with me and she calls. I think that song suits my wife better… she shore likes my bone and she shore likes it RUFF... and her once beautiful crimson eyes have now turned to the most gorgeous honey gold... she is my vegitarian... damn phone... Bella, shit, my cum all over her... shit - shit ... This had better be important Alice... _

~o~O~o~

APOV

I knew that Bella had made up her mind to return home sooner than anyone had ever anticipated. We were hoping they would stay at least a year on the island. It would have given us all a little more time to hammer out our plans. Now with little miss impatient wanting to come home and to attempt to see Charlie or Renee speeding things up, I don't have time to plan out everyone's new winter wardrobe.

Bella and Edward are going to come home in the dead of winter and I haven't planned a thing for them to wear. I need to get busy, there is so much to do. So much to plan.

I knew they had not even given any thought to how they were going to handle a return. It is obvious that we need to relocate and fast and we have to plan out how we will announce Bella's death and set up the details to pull that off along with everything else that has to fall into place.

I guess I need to talk to Edward and run a few ideas past him. I flipped out my cell and hit the send button. He better change that damn ring tone. I hate that song.

Edward answered and could barely say hello. He was laughing his ass off and at my expense too. "Edward, you better change that ring tone if you don't want my pixie butt going all spider monkey on your ape shit."

"What do you want Alice?" "I'm in the middle…" I cut him off, I don't need to hear what you're in the middle of Edward… I can see anytime I want. "Yeah, you see anything interesting lately Al?" he chuckled? "Edward, so help me god… when you get back home I'm going to wipe that smug face clean off with my fist if you don't stop it."

I didn't give him a chance to get another word in and I continued. "I know you guys will be headed home within a month Edward and there are important things that need to be hammered out." "Bella needs to think about the story that we will use to announce her death and yours also Edward." "We'll stay long enough and then pack to move to the house near Dartmouth. We already have it nearly finished. We don't have time to waste, there's a lot that needs to happen, you know this. You've done this more than I have." "We can probably wait till the next school year, but we need to enroll in high school, do you think Bella would pass for a freshman? That would give us even longer in one place. "What do you think?"

"Um, Alice can I get back to you on that?" I sighed, those two oversexed vampires are going to drive us crazier than Emmett and Rosalie. They have just barely finished, I put my hands over my eyes and started chanting la… la la la…. to erase the image that had implanted itself that was going to happen in just one minute. Edward has unleashed a sex crazy vamp in my best friend. She was nibbling at his ear and clasping her hand around his and forcing the phone shut and she snatched it from his hand and tossed it on the bed and she resumed her focus on kissing every inch of his face… gosh… I wish this didn't come with the territory… Edwards post coitial glow … OMG… just gouge my eyes out now. What the hell is that all over her face ... gah... oh gag me now.


	4. Stubbornly Standing My Ground

**Chapter 4**

**Stubbornly Standing My Ground - BPOV**

_It's not the easiest thing I've ever undertaken, I'll admit. Edward and I have been trying to control our animalistic impulses to a degree over the past two weeks in preparation of our impending return to Forks and our family. Now that we had opened the flood gates of passion there was no turning back. We had to find a way to normalize, to prioritize. Edward told me that he couldn't stand to be around Rosalie and Emmett for at least ten years after they got married. I'm positive they never tried to practice self control within six months of marriage. _

My darling husband the over-thinker came up with an idea that he believes is the best way for us to test our will power. Lord knows I love that man but he is a handful. I know he thinks I am, but I've only had a minor dose of pent up frustration compared to how long he's been around.

We came to an agreement that we would split the twenty four hour period and enjoy each other for twelve hours and actually integrate ourselves into some form of normality for the remaining twelve.

We discovered that neither of us has a will of steel when it comes to gratifying each other and our own desires.

So Edward thinks that we should try to spend a good bit of the late afternoon and evening amongst other people and we would surely mind our manners in public. Makes logical sense, so I agreed.

So, what does he want to do? He wants to go to Rio today. He wants to take me on a romantic schooner sunset cruise Then he wants us to join the street dance tonight with me. I just shook my head, brilliant Edward, those activities should really keep us in check. What does he think I'm made of? I can only take so much of grinding in the streets with him before I can't help myself, but we've had to replace his pants ... alot. I keep ripping them.

I love every inch of him, and really he is the smartest man I know and somehow if his plan looks riddled with pitfalls, U get the feeling that's exactly what he wants… not that he'd ever admit it to me.

So I'm going to have to be the one to behave. If that's the game my Greek god wants to play, two can play that game. It's time to remind him of just how stubborn and willful I can be. I can't even begin to understand what masochistic feels like, but I'm sure I'm getting ready to get a mouth full.

I was thankful that we had made a few excursions to the mainland a week ago. We had gone hunting and I also needed to shop for some sensible clothing. The entire time Edward and I dated, he never voiced an opinion about my attire except with the exception to make sure I knew he loved me in blue. Where did this Edward come from and what did he do with my old Edward?

I wanted to pick up some jeans or some shorts and tee's or tanks, nothing fancy, nothing non-flattering, just my style – casual and relaxed. Everything that Alice packed for me was racey. I'm not ungrateful to her. It did help me venture and let go of my inhibitions and give Eward a good run for the money.

The truth of the matter is that she didn't pack a single thing that would be decent enough for me to wear into town. Not that I minded making Edwards eyes pop, but every mortal man that I passed along the way was eye fucking me.

Going into town with Edward without adjusting my wardrobe is going to cause some poor soul to get killed needlessly. Gosh, all I hear him mutter under his breath every where we go is MINE, MINE… MINE… really, I love it, truly I do… but geesh… it's hard to relax and enjoy myself with his constant territorial marking.

He stays right up under me and when I wanted to try on some pants, I had to draw the line. Edward actually begged me in a public clothing store to let him come in my dressing room with me. That man and his one tracked mind. Gosh how I do love it, but still, he was really serious and being down right insistent.

I wondered if Jas or Em or Carlisle were ever like this? Maybe that's why Alice does all the shopping for everyone? These Cullen boys, where on earth does all this glorious stamina come from? Oh yeah – 100% male vampire on animal blood… my tiger man.

I was getting ready for our trip into town when I heard Edwards phone ring - again. This is getting old. _Mary Mooooe, she's a vegetarian, Mary Moe, Mary Moe…_ I started cracking up. Alice is going to kill Edward if he doesn't delete that ring tone.

"Love, Alice wants to talk to you." Edward was shaking trying not to laugh. I took the phone and quickly gained my composure before I put the phone to my ear. I could hear her just a spluttering. I don't think I've seen Edward so tickled before, he was shaking so hard with laughter that no sound was coming out and he dropped to his knees and fell over on his side and was spasming on the floor with hysteria.

When I got the phone to my ear Alice was in the middle of her tyrant.

"Bella, Bella, you there? Answer me; I know you're there Bella. What the hell are you getting ready to wear to town Bella? Of all the ungrateful things, of all the most hurtful things, Bella, do you hear me? Answer me? Don't you like the sun dresses I picked out for you? Edward, is that still you? No, my last moment of vision flash - it is Bella. Bella what the hell is Edward doing on the floor? Does anyone on that island care that I am alive?"

On and on and on and on she droned. I couldn't have answered her if I wanted to; she was a non-stop broken record. I just held the phone away from my ear and looked at the phone with the most disgusted expression and Edward just cut loose and howled with laughter. Gosh and I thought Emmett was a goof ball… I started laughing and it wasn't at Alice, it was at Edward making an idiot of himself and I didn't know what has him so tickled besides the obvious... Alice.

Finally after letting her rant die down a little, I put the phone to my ear and said "Alice, are you quite done?" _OMG, what is her problem today?_ A second round of droning began. _Lord, how can this pixie stick be such a royal pain? I could just click the phone shut but I don't think that would be wise of me considering I already have hell to pay for the first time I did that._

"Alice, do you want to have a conversation or should I just record this? Your choice my dear sister but I have a hot date to finish getting ready for (I flashed Edward a wink) and I don't have time for this non sense. What did you need when you first decided to call my dear sister, or do you even remember anymore?" _My patience was wearing thin._

"Well, any who, Bella have you finished your obituary and Edwards yet? We need to stage an accident and announce the deaths before you return. I'm sending wigs and contact lenses and some other clothing for you and Edward. You can't risk anyone identifying you upon your return or departure when we are moving." She flatly stated. _How does she do that? Turn it on and off like that... _

"Alice, let me get this straight, you want us to stage an accident and fake our deaths and you want me to write my obituary and Edwards?" _I was taken aback by more than just a little bit at that one._ Edward never mentioned this to me at all. _My eyes were now boring a hole in the hyena lying on the floor and all of a sudden he stopped laughing and smirking and he looked like a lamb getting ready to be led to the slaughter._

_I gave him my best stink eye impression and motioned to him with my finger to get up off that floor and come to me at once_. "Alice hold on a minute. _I put my hand over the receiver of the phone and looked Edward dead in the eye,_

"Exactly when were you going to tell me Mr. Cullen that we were going to stage accidents and play dead? I said in a huff.

"Alice, give me a few minutes to have a word of prayer with my dear husband and I'll give you a call back." I didn't even say good-bye.

I snapped the phone shut and cocked my head to the side and said "Well, Mr. Cullen, I'm growing old here (not really) waiting on your answer." I tried my damndist to cock that one eye brow up like he does so fluently. I'm sure I looked like Groucho Marks or something trying to look intimidating.

My temperament grew somber and cold and very dead serious. Edward, I don't think this is the right thing to do. I am not going to roll over and play dead and I won't stand for you to either. It's just not the way to handle wrapping up loose ends. Why does the entire family feel hell bent and bound to kill us off like a second rate character in a third rate novel? I don't get it.

Taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger he tilted my face to look me in the eye. "Bella, Love, you know it's the cleanest break. It's for the best and they can move on with their lives." Edward gently stated.

"Edward, are you mad? That's exactly what you said when you left me, a clean break. How many times do you have to see that from a million perspectives that is NOT the best way to handle the situation? I was pissed. I can't believe you would even go along with this? Why is it that you have so many principles about everything else governing your life but telling out right ball faced lies doesn't seem to bother anyone in just the tiniest bit? Darling you are a very brilliant man, I can't believe you don't see any other possible solution."

"Bella, it's what we've all had to do." Edward replied.

"I can't believe that Carlisle has just gone along with this for everyone." I snorted.

"Carlisle is who thought of it with me." Edward stated with fervor.

"Edward, that was how many years ago? Don't you realize that there are so many things that technology offers today that this charade is completely unnecessary."

"Bella, we have to do what the rest of the family is doing and when we get home, we aren't going to have that much time to get our affairs in order and get to New Hampshire and register for high school. Everyone wants to know if you would consider enrollment as a freshman. We could stay longer if you did."

I started to shake all over... fury was pouring over me like a bucket of water had just been doused over my head.

"OK – let me make myself perfectly clear **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. **

I am **NOT** going to fake an accident. I am **NOT** going to play dead. I am **NOT** going to go back to any god forsaken high school anywhere. What the hell are you thinking?

You want me to pretend to be your **sister** as a freshman? Edward, you can't even keep your hands from up my skirt for ten minutes and I'm sure it would cause a scandal if your **sister** were caught rubbing against your erection in the hallway on the way to class as I am most assuredly to do, don't you?" "Have you lost your ever loving mind?"

"Bella…"

"Don't interrupt me Edward Anthony ... I'm not done.", I was beyond pissed.

You know I give you so much credit for being such a genius. You know I'm not being condescending. I simply can't fathom why this dilemma is so simple to solve and I can't believe not one of you ever figured this out.

Has anyone ever mentioned to you that there is such a thing as plastic surgery? Of course we don't need it, and never will, but don't you think that maybe that would give us an excuse to look drop dead gorgeous at a zillion years old?

Look Edward, look at yourself... you've got a medical degree or two ... why hasn't anyone thought of you actually being oh, I don't kow maybe a plastic surgeon? Sounds better than a high school student or college student if you've been there and done that as many times as you have. Don't give me that deer in the headlight look. And speaking of deers, I mean they make hand warmers for deer hunters if you're worried about touching people with stone cold hands. It's not like Newton's sold out of them or anything.

I was on a roll, I was fired up and pissed wasn't even close. You know, if we wanted to age, their is such a thing called theatrical make up… God only knows Alice would get her rocks off everyday doing that for everyone.

There are contact lenses if we wanted to even change our eyes, but I don't see that as being anyone elses delimna except for mine.

There are o many things to explain maintaining a youthful appearance in this day and age or if we choose to appear to grow old, we can do that too.

We just pick up and move every few years for what? So no one will suspect that we don't grow old? You forget that this isn't 1918 anymore sugar.

I can't believe that Carlisle is actually the only one in your entire family that has ever even come close to living a fulfilled life with meaning. I can't believe that he wants everyone else's life to dead pan, really Edward do you believe that?" Really... tell me... because I just don't get it... you're the most over think something through person I know on this earth... honey, is your head up your ass? Really... is it? _Um.. that ass... I wish my head was up his ass right now... _

I couldn't believe we were having a huge argument over this… I can't believe I'm thinking about devouring his ass while I'm chewing him out. I really have to get a grip on this vampire mind of mine. Before I realized what was happening to me , a pang hit me in the core of my stomach. Damn this vampire body, it has to betray me like this. I felt myself becoming moist with lust as I hammered out my stance and it only took my lover boy a second to catch my **_drift_**… if you know what I mean… it effectively put an end to that conversation, but I was far from letting it go. I will redirect his attention to this matter again before the sun rises, I swear I will.


	5. I Didn't See That Coming

Chapter 4

**I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING – EPOV**

Huh, I chuckled lightly to myself. Bella can't even stay mad for five minutes without losing herself in me. Not that I'm complaining and truth be known, I was working pretty hard to distract her from _that _conversation. It worked. I know I must be wearing the biggest shit eating grin of a lifetime. I am quite proud of myself for that one. Chu-ching … Cullen round 1 .

I was lying on my back watching the ceiling fan blades turn around through the canopy netting above the bed. The tingling feeling was still lingering over every square inch of what should be an exhausted body by now. I don't think we're going to make it to Rio tonight to party. That woman never ceases to surprise me and this isn't really what I would consider one of those kind of _good _surprises. I thought we had agreed to this before her change. We would move and leave Forks behind. She agreed, now she's had a change of heart. No… _a woman's prerogative_ – that's what she called it.

Bella wore me out _figuratively speaking_ and then just hopped out of bed and tossed her hair over her shoulders as she sashayed that mind blowing body into the bathroom. She told me was going to take a hot bath and that I should just relax right where I was.

Shit, she knows how much I love hot baths with her. She knows exactly what she's doing to me. What a woman! I knew once I changed her she would be my equal physically, well even stronger than me for a while, but I really wasn't banking on her taking her prerogative so to speak. Was I really a closet male chauvinist? I don't think I am. I love her too much to not give her everything she wants, and I do love our bantering at times. _Especially if it ends up hot, like this one did. Do I really think my decisions are better because I'm a man… nah… no way… I'm not like that… really. _

I turned my focus to listen to my bride slipping into her bath. She got very quiet. I didn't even hear her breathe for a moment. All my senses were directed at her now. Damn I wish I could read her mind.

Bella started humming a tune, picking out notes and then starting over. I didn't really recognize the song she was humming. I never really heard her sing. I listened to every sound with the deepest awe and pride from the very core of my soul. Yes, my soul. She got quiet again, like she was listening to see what I was doing and then suddenly I heard the most beautiful voice … but the song she chose seared me like a knife. An old Gordon Lightfoot song, but this one was not one that I ever wanted to hear the lyrics coming from her beautiful mouth.

_If you could read my mind love, what a tale my thoughts could tell.  
>Just like an old time movie, bout a ghost from a wishin well.<br>In a castle dark or a fortress strong with chains upon my feet.  
>You know that ghost is me and I will never be set free<br>as long as I'm a ghost that you can see._

If I could read your mind love, what a tale your thoughts could tell.  
>Just like a paperback novel, the kind the drugstore sells.<br>When you reach the part where the heartaches starts the hero would be me.  
>But Heroes often fail. And you won't read that book again<br>because the endings just to hard to take.

I walk away like a movie star  
>who gets burned in a three way script.<br>Enter number two, a movie queen  
>to play the scene of bringing all the good things out in me,<br>but for now love, let's be real.

I never thought I could act this way  
>and I've got to say that I just don't get it.<br>I don't know where we went wrong  
>but the feelings gone and I just can't get it back.<p>

I was frozen for a moment, listening to the words and not understanding why she had chosen to sing that song. Has she had a change of heart? What is she thinking? Oh damn I'm going to go crazy lying here. I flew out of bed and was sitting on the edge of the tub faster than the speed of sound. My heart was tightly constricting my throat as I watched her lying back in the tub with her eyes shut, still humming the tune to that gut wrenching song. If it were possible for my eyes to shed tears, my face would be soaked.

Aside from the song itself, I've never heard such an angelic voice in my life. My Bella, who knew she was a song bird? But for the first song she gifts me with this? It's too much to bear and I bent my face towards hers so that we were inches apart. "Bella, Love, your… voice … is .. the … closest… _I gulped_ … thing to the sound of angels wings.. that … I… have…ever…heard. Love, why haven't you ever sung for me before now? Do you .. _gulp _like that song?" I struggled with every syllable in every word and burnt in hells fire for every nanosecond it took her to respond.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked at me and sighed. She shut her eyes again and in the most melancholy voice she replied, "I didn't know I could sing. I was just thinking about Charlie and my Mom. My Mom sang that song every time she got a little tipsy and pulled out an old photo album with their wedding pictures. I always loved the melody but the lyrics always left me with a lump in my throat. My Mom, now she can sing, she has a beautiful voice. I know my Mom thought that someone looked into her very soul and captured the very essence of what she was feeling. I wonder if she still does that. I mean when Phil is gone, I wonder if she ever pours herself a glass of wine and looks at Charlie's pictures and cries and sings that song anymore. You know, if my Mom had been more mature, Charlie could have made her happy. He needed her wild side to off-set his stick in the mud ways and she needed him to keep her grounded." She sighed and I let go a heavy sigh of relief myself and I kissed her forehead.

She cracked open one eye at me when I sat back up on the edge of the tub. I stood up and stepped in and she scooted to the back of the tub and opened her legs for me to fit in between them. Once I settled myself back against those soft beautiful breasts, she pulled her legs in around my waist and giggled.

She started gyrating her shoulders and starting singing off key on purpose one of _Princes_ old songs. After a few bars she sat her chin on my shoulder and said,"You know I've watched way too many movies growing up because all I want to ask you is - did I mention that from the top of my thigh to the tip of my toe is exactly 48 inches and with both legs wrapped around you, you are getting 96 inches of therapy for the bargain basement price of… I just love the tub scene in Pretty Woman." She let out a laugh and snorted like a little piglet. All I could do was shake my head and laugh – an eternity of this, the bargain basement price indeed, changing her. I am insanely in love with this woman.

Her mood quickly changed. I know she accused me once of giving her whiplash with my mood shifts, hum, I can appreciate that observation now.

"Edward, I'm sorry for letting my temper get the best of me earlier. It's just that I wasn't capable of seeing everything so clearly before my change. I know I was logical and grounded in my thinking, but looking back, I can't even believe that I agreed to just running away into the sunset." She leaned closer to me and wrapped her arms around my chest and gave me a squeeze and moved her face to the side and rested her cheek on my shoulder blade. I let her continue with her thoughts and I listened.

"Sweetie, can I ask you something? _Bella's voice was just above a whisper, I sighed and she knew she had my full attention. _Before you changed me, did you ever think about what our life would be like when I outgrew the newborn stage? I mean, we never expected me to adapt so fast to humans and even though there's a burn in my throat, I can't conceive of hurting anyone. I'm sorry, I'm all over the place right now; the only thing I've really struggled with is keeping a train of thought without getting so distracted. Seriously though, did you? I mean what did you envision our life would be like after I adjusted to our lifestyle." She nestled even closer into me listening expectantly.

"Bella, I'm not sure I really ever gave our life much thought in that sense. Of course I daydreamed about what our sex life would be like after you adjusted and you have no idea what it feels like to me to have you skip that phase altogether. I guess that must be a guy thing. Honestly Love, I just figured we'd fall in line with the decisions we make as a family. That's what we've always done." _As soon as I said it, I heard the words for the first time, I had never even given much thought to what our "life" would be like well except for exactly what every seventeen year old guy would only think about. I laid it out there and now my beautiful wife knows exactly how much of a moron I can be at my own admission no less. I cringed at the thought of what her response is going to be._

"Neither did I, she whispered in my ear. All I was looking at was the fact that I was ok to give up my friends and my family for this life, for you, to be with you forever. I guess I thought we'd stay in bed every waking moment."

I cleared my throat, "Love, all you have to do is say the word and your wish is my command."

She chuckled. "Edward, seriously, I feel so stupid. All I could think about was you and I and maybe I envisioned our life with the family, laughing, playing games and having a good time but for an eternity?"

"Yeah, tell me about it." I chided.

"Right, Edward, I'm sorry, how miserable you must have been for so many hours of so many days."

"Well, those days are over Love. They were over the day I laid eyes on you."

"Darling, you know how much I love you right?" Uh oh… here it comes, I braced myself and took her one of her hands that was locked around my chest and raised it to my lips and kissed it.

She nuzzled against me again. _Gosh how incredible that feels. _"I really admire Carlisle and the more I look at our family objectively, he's really the only one that has what I would call a life. I mean everyone leaves the leading of the family up to him and he's fulfilled but no one else really is, or at least maybe no one but Alice. Come to think of it, maybe not even her, maybe that's why she's such a ball of energy – she doesn't have any other outlets."

_I can't even begin to describe the feeling that shook me to the core to hear her assessment. Talk about perspective. I never looked at any of us that way, sure I knew something was missing, but I just thought for me that it was Bella and now wa la life's complete. But really, how blind am I – how amazing, Bella's mind is simply amazing… always has been… I guess always will be._

"Edward, are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Of course I am Love." I assured her.

"Well, take for example Esme. She's pretty content being the doctor's wife. It suits her. She has charitable events that she engages in and she's known in societies circles but does anyone know what an amazing architect she is? I can't help but think about how run down the main drag in town is with all the old buildings falling apart, some for sale or rent. I bet she could renovate Main Street and turn the economy in Forks around and I bet she'd beam at the thought of working with teams of contractors and other businessmen. Wonder if she's ever thought about her own firm?" Bella mused to herself.

Bella continued, "Rosalie is a genius when it comes to cars and Emmett loves technical gadgets. I wonder if she'd ever thought of running her own garage or if Emmett has ever pondered what he could do with his technical skills."

"Jasper, God love that man. He has the patience of a saint with Alice and sometimes I used to talk with him like he was my therapist or something. You know his gifts would come in handy for being a marriage counselor or an anger management facilitator or something." _She was on a roll and I was stunned in amazement at the way she went about looking at things like that._

Bella scooted back from me just a bit and I could tell she was getting excited about what she was sharing with me, I whined just a bit at the loss of even the slightest contact. "Edward, I wonder how hard it would be to convince" … that damn phone… again…_Mary Moe…. Mary Moe … she's a vegetarian, Mary Moe – Mary Moe – she don't like the meat but she shore likes the bone – RUFF… _

"Let it ring Edward, I'm not unlatching my legs and if she's already heard what I am about to say then that phone won't ring but one more time and when I return to Forks I am going to break her fingers off her pretty little hands and stick them in her eye balls. FOR YOUR BENEFIT ALICE – I LOVE YOU BUT YOU REALLY NEED A LIFE… BY THE TIME I GET BACK TO FORKS I WANT YOU TO HAVE SECURED A BUSINESS LICENSE AND YOU NEED TO FIND SOMETHING TO DO BESIDES BUG THE CRAP OUT OF US WHILE WE ARE STILL TRYING TO ENJOY WHAT IS LEFT OF OUR VACATION HONEYMOON ON THIS ISLAND – NOW IF THAT PHONE RINGS AGAIN, SOMEONE BETTER BE DEAD OR DYING AND IT ISN'T GOING TO BE ME OR EDWARD – GOT THAT… I HOPE I AM MAKING MY POINT ALICE – I'M GOING TO BE STRONGER THAN YOU FOR A WHILE – DON'T FORGET THAT… BY THE WAY… I LOVE YOU ALICE, NOW YOU'VE GOT A LOT TO DO SO LEAVE US ALONE!

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" She pulled herself to me tightly.

"Edward." Bella licked the base of my ear. _Ok, Eddies awake_.

"Um Hum Love" _I can't really keep focus right now, my mind is swirling a million miles a minute at the possibilities of what Bella was saying._

"Sweetie, your fingers are like magic" _oh yeah, she's gonna talk some smut._

"Sweetie." _She called my attention once again._

"Yes Love?" _oh lay it on me Bella… I'm panting here…_

"When you caress the … (_yes oh yes, SAY IT, JUST SAY IT)… _keys on your piano – the enchantment of the notes that wrap around every ear is pure heaven." _What? That's not what I was expecting her to say, sweet and wonderful yes, but that's not where my head was at the moment… what an ass I am. She's being sweet and loving and my minds in the gutter… what on earth did I ever do to deserve her._

"I've heard you talk over my head so many times when it comes to your medical conversations with Carlisle and I was just wondering – why you've never published your music or taken your boards or practiced medicine. Is it because you think you look too young?" she asked with such a serious note to her voice.

I hesitated for a few moments and then replied, "I don't know why, I guess, I never thought I should or could – but I used to day dream about it." _The wondering was now directed at me. _Maybe because we're frozen in time, people wouldn't accept a diagnosis coming from Duggey Houser." I gave a nervous chuckle.

Then she said the most astounding thing that has ever been uttered by any voice ever created by God, "Sweetie, what if …what if acceptance wasn't an issue, if the secret wasn't an issue, if you could do anything in this world that you wanted to (and I don't mean me) what would you want to do?" _There it was, out there hanging like that… and I never even thought I'd even had a right to ever ponder or probe that thought… _

I was floored and for once had no earthly idea how or what to answer. "Do I have to decide this moment or can I think about it a bit?" I half teased her, but was dead serious. My mind was racing a million miles a minute.

"No, you don't have to decide anything Sweetie… it was just an errant thought." She smirked. _Errant thought my ass, she's given it plenty thought and she's just been patient about waiting for the right time to let her beautiful, delicious mind grasp me in the most powerful way any being on this planet could ever do._

I turned my head towards hers and softly kissed her forehead as it leaned on my shoulder. "Bella, Love, can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely", she purred… _and I guessed where her mind was at that moment. Her nipples were hardening against my back._

"Well, I was wondering… about you. What do you want to do with your life besides spy on Charlie and Renee?" _Ah Ha!_ Her head turned and she sat back in the tub and I was pissed at myself as she loosened herself from around me.

"I don't know, I guess I got carried away with realizing everyone else's talents. The only thing I've ever loved to do besides read is cook and of course make love to my incredible husband." _Boy, she has a way with words_.

"Love, you know what I could see you doing?" I asked glancing at her over my shoulder. _I had her attention, she was biting her bottom lip, so I continued_. I could see you reading to children in your very own book shop, I could see you cooking in your very own restaurant. I can even see you taking care of people that need help, you know you've always been a marvel at taking care of Charlie and Renee and even me Love."

In that moment, the words I spoke were truer than I had thought as I heard them aloud. I could see her doing those things and loving every minute of it. How could I have been so blind? This is what life is supposed to be about. Living the moments for joy, not living just to exist. No wonder I contemplated suicide on more than one occasion. I am a dumb ass for sure, I smiled my crooked smile that I know she loves, turned my body around a bit so she could see my face and gave her the most intensive smoldering look with my eyes that I could muster.

Oooooooooh… she caught her breath as she took in the full look I was giving her. I flipped myself over her and slid her down under the water in the tub and I submersed myself and we proceeded to slosh most of the water out of the tub on the floor, but this wasn't lustful, it was slow, it was beautiful, it was nothing short of worshiping the ground she walks on, I took my time making sure I paid homage to every minute inch of her perfectly created body and I made sure that our connection was beyond our physical fire, it was a soul connection like I have never felt before - we were experiencing oneness in such a way that was totally indescribable. This is the night that my bride … **_CHANGED ME_**.


	6. How Do You Play Family Feud?

**Chapter 6**

**How Do You Play Family Feud? BPOV**

We boarded our flight and prepared for take-off. We were seated in first class and Edward promised to rub my feet as soon as we reached cruising altitude. I know what he's doing and it's not going to work, or at least I pray it's not going to. I really need nerves of steel and fast.

Of course he's been dropping hints for the last few days about the mile high club. _I had an errant, actually wicked thought and wondered if there was anything that I could possibly inject in an animal that I could steer Edward towards that upon ingestion would affect him like that stuff they claim to have put in military men's food years ago.  
>What was it – oh yeah, I think they called it "soft peter" or something stupid like that. I had to have a quick consult with myself – which thought was definitely not ever to be allowed ever again. I kicked myself mentally. <em>

_Never would I ever really act on anything so devious and I really don't want Eddie to not stand at attention and salute me when I out rank that soldier. I really do love this newly discovered side of him and I also suspect that he feels like he needs to make something up to me for lost time. Not really sure, just a hunch… it would be so like him. _

_Often times I think and act like I am annoyed by Edwards sex drive, but really – I'm truly not. It's just that after over a year of being treated with kit gloves and I know his motives were pure, but really – if I don't do anything to nip that behavior in the bud – he's going to continue to take the liberty to call all the shots and I told him once a very long time ago… I don't like double standards… turnabout is fair play. I love him enough to teach him that. _

I was more than a tad nervous. I was a down right mess. Sex was the farthest thing from my mind. Edward is with me on this one hundred percent and I see a new light in his eyes that I have never seen before. _When they aren't pitch black that is._

The rest, I'm not so sure about. I just don't want to be the cause of a family feud. I do know deep down (_and I would never share this with Edward right now_) but in all honesty, if they all voted against us and if Edward felt torn in the slightest way – I would acquiesce. I love him and in fact all of them far too much to ever pull our family apart like that. I'll be miserable for an eternity in one aspect but at least I'll be miserable with my husband at my side. But.. for now, I'm fighting for my life… really for all our lives – they just don't realize it yet. _I'm not going to show any signs of a fault line, no cracks in this air tight case… um, maybe I could study law – this will definitely be the toughest case I'd ever defend. I kind of like that Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen, Attorney at Law. I chuckled. _

Edward punched me in the arm. "Ow, why'd you do that?" I glared at him.

"Look Bella, guess who's in the row ahead of us – geesh Bella don't be so damn obvious, just look nonchalant." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Who is it?" I can't see without making it obvious from my seat.

"It's Robert Pattinson sitting in front of me and Kristen Stewart sitting in front of you!" he hissed.

"Who the hell are they?" Like I care. I don't know who they are Edward, so I'm not impressed ok?"

"Ugh, Bella – have you had your head in the sand? You really don't know who they are?" Edward sounded indignant.

"No, should I? Why don't you enlighten me." _I really don't like guessing games._ _You'd think it was Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus the way he's fidgeting. _

"Bella, Robsten are the stars of that new movie coming out that I want to see.

"So, who or what is a Robsten?" _I really am starting to get annoyed with this._

"Bella, if you don't know then forget it. I can't explain it to you – geesh I'm trying to not be obvious here ya know Love."

"OK fine." I was happy he decided to drop it. Edward is really so cute – really so drop dead gorgeous, sometimes he's like a little boy.

In between the space of the seats ahead of me I saw a man lean over to the woman in the seat in front of me and reached out to take her hand. When I got a good look at his profile my breath caught and I gasped audibly. He must have heard me and he inclined his head more towards me and when he saw me through the crack, he let go a gasp himself.

_Oh God, here we go_. Edward watched my reaction and all I heard him say in a very obvious growl was one word - MINE.

I didn't break eye contact with this Robert who ever guy and I raised my hand and cuffed Edward in the back of his head. "Shush."

"Damn Bella, that hurt. You forget your strength Love."

_For a moment I thought I was looking into a time portal. This guy was a dead ringer for my Edward, only human and with the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. Wow I can't believe my heads been in the sand with this one on the big screen._

"Edward, _I finally tore my rude stare away and directed it towards my husband_, you had green eyes when you were human. Were they deep green?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with the price of tea in China Bella? Why the weird questions all of a sudden?"

"Shush, not so loud." _Now I was the one acting so fidgety_.

Apparently the woman in the seat in front of me leaned over to see what the commotion was all about. I saw Edward lock eyes with her and before I knew it the words had flown from my mouth. "He's MINE Kristen what ever your name is." _Did I really say that? You're damn skippy I did – he is MINE. _

Edward snapped his head towards me and grabbed my hand. "Bella, calm down, you're making a scene." _He wore that self satisfied smirk and a lop sided smile and I knew deep down he was really gloating that his wife had marked her territory with a vengeance. _

Edward and I both snapped our attention to the seats in front of us as we both heard Robert and Kristen, whatever their names are raise their hands over the tops of their seats and flip us the bird and say "Eat shit and fuck off."

"Shit Bella, you just screwed up my chance at getting an autograph."

_If looks could kill – Edward would be a cinder in his seat right now, I swear he would. Temper Temper. _

It was a long flight home. Three hours into the flight this Kristen girl stood up and turned to face me as she was stepping into the aisle to go to the restroom. She glared over her seat at me for only a fraction of a second and we both did a double take. It was like looking into a mirror of my human self almost. Her eyes were a beautiful green/blue and mine had been chocolate brown. This was like looking at a doppleganger. She rolled her eyes at me (no she didn't) and went about her business.

I turned to face Edward and saw that his head had followed her every movement. WTF "Edward." I growled. _He caught himself and turned to face me with a sheepish look on his face. _

"Honestly Edward do you think she is prettier than me?" I was almost hurt.

"No Love, are you kidding? She's a dog by comparison. It's just that well, she um… nothing forget it."

"Forget it hell, Edward she looks exactly like me and you have the nerve to say she looks like a dog?" _I'll show you whose a dog, I'll cut you off for a month and you'll be in the dog house barking that's what. Wait… I'll be torturing myself… Ugh…_

When she returned to her seat, she didn't even turn her head she just stuck her hand out and shot us the bird again. _Damn, I could rip her larynx out with one single flick of my finger – who the hell does she think…_

Edward and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes at each other. _Guess I'm not getting that foot rub, nor any fun with him trying to join the mile high club, I should be relieved, but I'm not. _

I leaned over to Edward and whispered in his ear, "Honey, you know that Robert guy looks an awful…"

He cut me off. His lips were crashing against mine. He asked me if I thought Robert was Hot and I had to admit that really he was, but only because he looks so much like my husband. Edward whispered "Want to do some role playing Love?"

"No, no way. Just drop it, this is sick Edward. No one and I mean no one is as hot as you are. Now please just try to let me enjoy the rest of our trip home." _I'm worked up enough here without much provocation to act on those other instincts. _

_The rest of the flight was without incident and we disembarked with lightning speed, neither one of us wanted to face that Robsten couple anymore. Celebrities… _

_My nerves were on edge. No one has seen me since my renovations. I wonder whose picking us up and I wonder what Alice has seen and what she has told everyone. My stomach had butterflies. _

_When Edward and I got through security, we both spotted Rosalie. She was by herself and had come to pick us up. Great, this can't be a good sign_.

_Edward waived at Rose and I pasted on the best smile I could exhibit. Rose ignored Edward and rushed straight up to me and before I could register the movement, she had fastened me in her arms and was hugging me and kissing my cheek. Rose? _

_She pulled me back as if to get a better look and I was dumbstruck. Her lip was quivering_. "What's wrong Rose?" _Now I'm really nervous. _

"Nothing's wrong Bella. _She squeeked a little bit._ I'm just, oh, I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you." _She was planting a bunch of butterfly kisses on my forehead and I was getting pretty uncomfortable. Can vampires get drunk? Hum… I wonder…_

"Rose, I love you too. Can you tell me what this (_I waived my hands in a large commotion_) is all about?"

"Well, it's just that Alice saw your conversation with Edward about our lives and what you said about me. Bella I know I've been a bitch and I can't begin to apologize for my behavior but what you are getting ready to do, well it's something that I've not had the guts to do or say for the past Lord only knows too many years."

She continued, "Bella, do you know what I did? _I didn't have the foggiest clue._ I found a darling four thousand square foot house on the outskirts of Forks and I'm not going to tell you anymore, I've got to show you."

_Edward and I looked at each other and shrugged. I don't have a clue as to what she is talking about but she's being nice to me so I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth_.

_We got our luggage and loaded it in black Mercedes and Rose drove us while we got in the back. I could see her eyes in the rear view mirror every few minutes, geesh, I wish she would keep her eyes on the road. _

As we approached the outskirts of town, Rose turned into the driveway of a house that looked like a demolition zone and she jumped out the car and said "Ta-Da". _Rose? She said ta-da? Okay… I think she is drunk… don't know how… but definitely not the Rose I know and love. _

She grabbed both my wrists and dragged me backwards to the front of the house. Bella, I did it, I really did it. It's MINE. _What is up with us Cullen's and the MINE thing? Gosh we are territorial. _I bought it. What do you think?" She was eager to know what we thought of her purchase? _Hum, how do I tell her this place is a dump and she should have her head examined._

She must have realized that we were at a loss for words and she said, "Bella, I really did consider all the What If's. I did toy with the garage idea for a long while, but do you know what this is going to be when we are finished remodeling? _She looked at me now the Rosalie self assured look I knew and she said_ "The Cullen Ciddy Club". Bella, I am opening a day care center and I am going to accept babies as early as a Mother will allow me to.

_My eyes grew big as saucers. I glanced at Edward and I knew he had read her mind. He was looking at me with a look of love and adoration and satisfaction. I think it did his heart good to hear something coming from her blonde head other than poison. I sang with triumph in my heart as I knew we had gained another vote. Wonder what the others think of this. I'm not really sure I want to face the music. I was getting cold feet. But Rose, what she's done, how she beams, the light I see in her eyes, the smile on her face and the bitchy façade nearly subdued – wow that was no minor victory. We're almost sure to get Emmett's vote too. _

_After talking all the way home I was genuinely excited for Rose. This was absolutely perfect for her. I know she likes cars, but she likes being around kids too. This was such a brilliant idea. Wow… I see the makings of something great in the works._

The minute we pulled into the driveway I stiffened. Edward sensed it and put his arms around me and said "It's okay Love, I can hear – I'd warn you if you were going to face a firing squad." he chuckled.

I think I shook with every step I took and when we reached the front door, Edward scooped me up in his arms and said, "I'm nothing if not thorough." _Wow, my heart would burst wide open for this man if it could. _

_As we entered the living room I noticed that everyone was in the dining room seated around the dining room table with the head chair and the one to the left vacant. Rose had flitted in and everyone was seated awaiting us to join them. I felt awkward. No hello's, we've missed you, no hugs – just down to business. Well if that's how it's gonna be, then that's how we're going to play. Hard ball… I rolled up my sleeves – I may as well get this over with. _

_Edward and I walked into the dining room and took our seats. How surreal. The last time we were seated like this was when I asked for the vote on my transformation. I looked around the table and I could see all eyes trained on my new renovations. I decided to play it cool._ "So, did anyone miss us besides Alice and Rose?"

_Nothing. Not a damn word. Oh shit, this isn't good. I looked at Edward and he was pinching the bridge of his nose and something was wrong.. his face was off, what the hell is he hearing. I guess I can't ask and I was too stupid to figure out I would need to make up signals. _I cleared my throat and began.

"I want you all to know that I deeply love and admire each and every one of you. I am seated here before you as a result of a choice, my choice to choose you all for eternity. I won't waste your time on a lot of frilly banter, so I'll cut to the chase. But there's a lot to chase. I know you all think the best thing is to tell everyone that Edward and I died in some sort of accident and your motives are genuinely filled with nothing but pure love, I know that. I wouldn't have married into this family if I didn't believe it sincerely with my whole heart. I know you want to ease the pain for my friends and family and I truly appreciate it. I also know that you feel it is imperative to move and start the routine over with school."

"I simply have the utter most respect for you all, but I simply do not believe that running from the issue is the solution. It's not what I call a life and out of respect, Edward and I have a really big problem. There is just no way we can guarantee our self-control in that type of an environment. I simply refuse, I know that is a strong word, but simply can't pretend that Edward is my brother or anything other than my husband. I just graduated and the thought of returning to high school simply makes me want to gag." _I looked up and there was a smile playing at the corner of Carlisle's face. _

"I know that the Volturi is the enforcement of our species and I assure you that I do not want to place anyone in jeopardy. I can also assure you that if you will hear me out, our secret will in no way be compromised."

"The only thing I know how to do is plead my case and let you decide. I can't say what I will or will not do." (I caught Alice squirming in her seat out of the corner of my eye) _probably ready to pounce on me for being a stink head. _

"Since the day I met you all, I have been in awe. Not for what you are, but for who you are. This family is something very special, something very special indeed. _I said for emphasis and cutting my eye at Edward, I was stealing his cadence._ I don't know what you all believe about yourselves, but I know that Edward believed himself to be a designed killer. He tried to convince me more times than I care to recall that he was the bad guy, and why? Because he is a vampire? I love this man, as I love you all. I am a vampire and damn proud of it. I know Edward has shared with you a little of my newly discovered shielding abilities, but what you don't know is that my shield is a shield built out of faith."

I don't know exactly when it happened, but after my change, I just knew. We, our species were not created to prey on humans. Carlisle got it right. Sure we have a burning thirst, but I think that thirst is for something greater, more symbolic. Could you imagine, WHAT IF we were created to be something more. Edward couldn't stop protecting me. You all couldn't stop it when I was in danger. Carlisle protects humans every day in his profession. We can protect a community, we can do so much more - we can be so much more… my voice quieted – more than high school students. I looked at Carlisle.

"Dad, _I think that took everyone by surprise. _I admire you more than words can say. You have taken the bull by the horns and lived your dream. What is the verse "If you who are evil know how to give good gifts to your children…" You gave them immortality, and children can't stay in the playpen forever, they have to walk and learn to run on their own and I don't think for one moment that you ever expected that each of their lives would turn out to be nothing but a conundrum and tangled web of lies. You are a good man, and I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that you want every one of us to be everything that we were created to be. I know that in the core of my soul, Dad."

"I'm sure that Alice has probably told you all the details of my conversation with Edward verbatim, thank you Alice. I will spare you the repeat. You all know what I want, you all know why I feel this way so strongly and you know that I love you and want nothing but the best for all of us. Thank you all so much and I hope you won't kick me out of the family because I just got back and that would really suck."

_I decided I didn't want eye contact. I felt the dread over my head. I sat back in my chair and looked at my hands enter twined and twirled my thumbs. There was a long measure of silence. I don't know what to do. Should I leave? My heart would have been pounding out of my chest by now. _

I heard Carlisle push his chair back and stand up. _I lifted my head and eyes to look at him. His mouth was formed in a hard line and it was quivering. His whole body was quivering. I've never seen him mad before and I have a bad feeling that all hell is about to break loose on me. He firmly grasped my shoulders and brought me to my feet. Oh shit. _

_Then he pulled me to his chest and hugged me ferociously. He was planting a million butterfly kisses on my forehead. I was in shock. He put his cheek to mine and said, _"Bella my beautiful daughter. The joy you bring to me is not possible to be measured. I know you are the absolute perfect answer to a prayer that I prayed on the night I changed Edward. Your spirit is the most beautiful spirit and if I were to have been so blessed to had sired a daughter, I would not have been more prouder than I am to call you MINE. He moved his hands up from my waist to the back of my neck and I felt him pull something across the front of me. In less time than it took me to realize it, he had clasped something around my neck. I froze and he continued.

"Bella, I am honored that you chose our family and our Edward for your mate. You are a special woman, a very special woman indeed. _He winked at me_. I couldn't agree with you more, you make a compelling argument, but my dear – you really had us all at hello! Applause erupted from everyone, including Edward. _That stinker… he knew and he let me… oh you just wait._

"Bella!" Alice scolded.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"The pendant that you wear now is the Cullen Family Crest. Welcome daughter, most beloved .. his voice quivered.. God how I love you so - my lovely, wonderful, stubborn, willful gloriously immortal VAMPIRE daughter." _He was trembling and he couldn't contain himself and he was sobbing into my neck a tearless cry, but a good one never the less. _

"So you guys aren't pissed?" _I asked – and the room was filled with howls of laughter. I was expecting the Hatfields and the McCoys. _


	7. Live Love Laugh

**CHAPTER 6**

**LIVE- LOVE-LAUGH – BPOV**

We were all hugging and the atmosphere was warm and fuzzy. I ran my fingers over the crest on my new necklace. I was reflective in this moment. I stepped backward out of the cluster of the group love fest and walked over to the large gold framed mirror that hung over the buffet table. I wanted to see my crest. As I stood there admiring the beauty of it, I was inwardly overcome at how I had seen Carlisle filled with emotion. I'd never seen that side of him, it made me love my new Dad all the more.

I must have been gone from center stage a moment too long because Emmett popped up beside me and leaned on the buffet with his elbow and forearm. "So little sister, did you find any cob webs?" I should have been suspicious but the atmosphere was so raw with seriousness, I overlooked my gut instinct.

I smiled and looked over to see his cocky smirk. "No, everything was in perfect condition." I replied and sighed just thinking about the island home.

"So, you were **well accommodated**, I take it?" He asked.

"Yes, very well accommodated. I couldn't get over how **large** it was." I knew Emmett had helped with our pre-arrival preparations for the house.

"So were there any problems finding the **spot**?" Emmett was extremely interested in this, maybe he's fishing for details to find out how surprised I was when we got to Isle Esme.

"No, Edward went straight to it, he didn't have any trouble at all. _I felt like bragging about my husband's sailing abilities and so I added_, you know, your brother is quite the **expert navigator**."

"Really?" Emmett's mouth scrunched up and he started howling.

I heard Rose snicker and Edward let go a low hiss. Everyone was laughing.

Emmett moved from the buffet and walked over to Edward and punched him in the shoulder, "Wow dude, after 110 years, I was a little worried about you in that department but sounds like you **nailed it**."

I felt a sudden wave of calm and my eyes shot to Jasper. He was staring at Edward and I realized what he was doing. Maybe Jasper knew I was running on a short fuse myself!

Jasper flitted to my side after Edward and I both calmed down. "Bella, I just wanted to say thanks. _He reached to scratch his head and smiled with a brilliance I don't think I've ever seen Jasper show._ I appreciate that you think I'd make a great counselor and I think that maybe one day in the future I will tackle that job, but now that we are going to make plans to stay here in Forks, oh.. well.. you're.. gonna .. laugh." He shook his head and lowered it just a little but he had the biggest grin I've ever seen. _I just got a glimpse of the guy that Alice is in love with. Holy crap, he can be as precious as a little boy. Just look at him beam. _

"What is it? I promise I'm not going to laugh?"

"Well, I was… well… Alice told me about part of your conversation with Edward. It really did get me to thinking. For the first time in over 100 years I actually felt like a kid again. Like I really have my whole life ahead of me, and dreaming about what I want to be when I grow up. I have to tell you this vampire mind was working double time. I told Alice I wanted to be the one to tell you my decision."

"You made a decision? Wow, I haven't even done that yet! That's terrific Jas, so spill."

"Bella, I want to be a cop and I'm planning on talking to Charlie about a job."

"Jas, that's so cool… what made you decide that?" I asked.

"I think I'd like to protect people, like you said. I think my abilities can be very useful in the crime fighting business don't you agree?"

"I think you'd make a great cop Jas."

Emmett stood up and started mock spanking his butt and started singing _Bad Boys, Bad Boys, what you gonna do…_

Jasper frowned and shot a look to Edward. I watched Edwards eyes light up.

Edward put his hands on Emmett's shoulder, "Em, can I borrow your laptop for a bit?"

All of a sudden, I felt something different in the atmosphere.

Emmett looked at Edward full in the face and his faced bunched up in a pucker and he started heaving in sobs. "It's broke.. heavy sigh.. sob… I… ordered… a … replacement… he put his head on Edwards shoulder and Edward took his arm and cradled his head.

Edward leaned his cheek to the top of Emmett's head and said "Shush, big brother, it's gonna be ok, don't cry."

Emmett's shoulders and chest were just a heaving and big tearless sobs were coming from his chest. He was just sucking in a deep breath and he picked his head up and with his eyes and face all wrinkled up in a crying fit he looked at Jasper and shook his fist. "Damn you Jasper, stop that shit."

The room erupted in laughter. Edward bent over and placed his hands on his knees and shook violently with laughter.

Rose was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips and she was smiling and rolling her eyes in the back of her head.

Alice sat down at the table and laid her head down and covered it with her arms and the laughter was rolling off her shoulders.

Esme had both her hands covering her mouth and her eyes were twinkling with humor as she swayed "Boys, that's quite enough."

Carlisle had one arm folded across his chest and the other hand raised to his chin with his index finger extended over his lips. His eyes were twinkling and his chest was shaking as he tried to hold it in. He cleared his throat.

I laughed so damn hard I slapped my open palm on the buffet and oh shit, I heard the wood crack. Every eye shot to me and I ducked my head and slowly lifted it to see a Bella sized hand print left in the middle of Esme's antique. "Oh sh…i.. oh crap, I mean. Esme, I am sooooo sorry."

Esme looked down at her buffet top that I had just ruined. "Don't worry Bella, it's been dinged, pinged and cracked a million times. Her eyes shot to Alice.

Alices head popped up. "How'd you know?"

"I have eyes in the back of my head you know young lady, that's what Mom's do." Esme smiled and chuckled warmly.

Well, for the record, I couldn't tell it had ever been scratched, so I was hoping that Alice could work another miracle.

I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings. I'm living in vampire sitcom… Edward and I are going to have to get our own place if I'm going to keep my sanity.


	8. Livin La Vida Loca

**Chapter 8**

**Livin La Vida Loca – Several Character POV's**

**Esme POV**

_Oh my, these children. My children, I mused. _There's always a sense of deep pride when I watch the dynamics of our family together. Sometimes when I catch one of their gazes, I see the twinkle of a shared secret between us. It's a confidence that they know and feel. Each one is my very most favorite. It's just something I've always thought was important to instill in them individually. I've always made sure to tell them in those special private moments that they are my favorite and really it's very true. There are one or more particular characteristics in each one of my children that I favor above the rest.

This crowd is hard to handle sometimes. When the boys get together, they are quite a handful. If I don't watch it, they'll get to rough housing and I won't have a house left.

My girls, I sighed. The electricity of excitement is definitely in the air. I knew Bella would turn out to be exquisitely beautiful. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her when they walked in the door. Her natural beauty has been magnified intensely during her change. That's not all that I see is magnified, her independence and strength _not physical _but her spirit. I see a type of Scarlett O'Hara vitality in her soul.

We've all got so much to look forward to and so much work to do. The concept of eternity looks smaller to me now. This little angel has really infused a lust for life in each one of us. I see it changing us in so many ways, ways that I never dreamed possible. I can't wait to show her what I've done.

**Carlisle POV**

Although I know I'm not aging, I feel as old as my years right now. I'm not used to the entire family seeing me overcome like that. It's important that I am a pillar of resolve to maintain their sense of security within our family. Or at least that's what I tell myself.

My new daughter, I have waited for so many years to complete our circle. I know she thinks I've made a bad decision for my family in letting them flounder in school and I can never let them know the real reason behind my decision. I didn't have any other choice.

When I changed Rosalie, I had hoped that she would be to Edward what Esme was to me. I had been a bachelor and lonely for love for too many centuries. There was no way I wanted that for my son. When Edward could hear her thoughts, he knew that Rosalie was a bit arrogant and self-absorbed. She didn't have the type of soul that he was attracted to. I love Rose, but she really can be quite selfish at times.

As time went on and he met the Denali clan, I had prayed that he would fall in love with one of them. But it seems that Edward's ability to know them inside out kept him from blindly falling for their beauty. In truth, I couldn't be more proud of him. He wasn't falling for a woman without virtue.

Since I couldn't see him finding anyone that didn't live our lifestyle to mate with, the only other solution was to submerse ourselves into society and place him in a situation that would force him to interact with other young ladies near his age when he was changed. I couldn't tell the rest of my kids that this was all for Edward. If Edward knew this was my only reason, he would not have gone along with it. Rose, she most definitely would have not since she originally felt indignant that Edward never paid her any attention in that regard.

The educational experience and the character development in each is worth the time they have spent in school. When you've been around as long as I have, you don't look at 100 years developing your children's character in the same light. I know they all are glad to feel liberated.

I never intended it to continue, I just wanted them to come to that realization on their own. I just never expected it to be Bella. She really surprised me. Now I know what Edward means – she really does not respond the way you expect her to. She's quite a young lady and she was worth all the years and patience it took to find her. Seeing the changes in Edward and seeing him grin from ear to ear when he looks at her is the best gift I could ever receive.

I love all my children but Edward needed the most attention and now that the hole in his heart is filled, it truly is time for a new era in the Cullen lineage.

I turned my attention to my lovely bride. I really need to feel her in my arms right now. I want to consume her sweet lips. Her kisses are better than any wine I had ever tasted as a human. Her fragrance stays on my mind and she makes me glad I was created as a MAN. I reached out for her hand, "My angel, shall I steal you away to a more pleasant retreat?"

**EPOV**

"Jas, Em come give me a hand with the luggage."

Emmett was out of breath from the whiplash of emotional upheaval he had inflicted on his own self. He had it coming.

We took our time walking at a normal pace. Emmett flanked me on the right and Jasper fell in on my left. Both put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a good strong pat on the back.

"I'm happy for you Bro." Emmett said with a sly grin and that _I'm really trying to be serious look_, serious for Em that is.

"She's really something else Edward." Jasper interjected.

"Yeah, thanks guys. I really am happy, deliriously happy."

"So, how did you her change go? Just curious, if you don't want to tell me I understand." _Emmett was always curious, about everything_.

"Well." _I scratched my chin in contemplation_. "It's a long story and I really want to tell you all but right now, I really want to spend some alone time with my wife."

Emmett slapped me hard on the back and guffawed. "Maybe we can synchronize." Em suggested.

Jas looked at him before I had a chance to respond. "Emmett, so help me if you don't want to end up laughing at Rose when she's being serious or crippled with fear when you are about to climax, drop this right now! I can make your sex life a living hell!"

"Geesh Jas, touchy – touchy tonight." Emmett retorted.

We went inside and we took everything upstairs to my… hum… our room. On the way up the third flight of stairs there were hundreds of candles lit leading to my room and when I entered there were candles on the floor, on the shelves, on the tables. Lying on the bed was a pair of navy blue silk draw string pajama bottoms for me and an extravagantly beautiful midnight blue penior set. Just like the ones that were worn by movie stars in the 60's films.

WOW, I thought to myself. Bella is going to flip. I heard Alice's thoughts as she silently called my name. _Edward, get showered and into those bottoms and be patient. I'll send Bella up in a few… I hope you like. I'm sorry for being so over-the-top, but any who… that's just me ya know and you wouldn't love me any other way. _She was right, I wouldn't. Alice well, she's just being Alice.

**APOV**

_I have missed her so much and now she's back and …. She's really my sister! I could just pee myself from all the excitement right now. _

"Bella, let me get a good look at you. You really are remarkable. Your control and your mindset are unprecedented."

Bella smiled and walked over to me and reached her arms around my neck. She squeezed me so hard, I thought she would break me.

She whispered in my ear "You my lovely sister are in such deep do-do with me. There was a peel of laughter like I'd never heard in her voice. I really did miss you Al."

"I have so much to share with you but not right now." _I wrinkled my forehead, I was sure Bella could hear it if I could. I know they are my adoptive parents and I know they really aren't much older that I am, but really – it's just the thought… they are my parents… _

"What's that noise?" Bella asked.

Rose's face wrinkled at the question and she leaned over to Bella's ear and whispered, "Listen carefully, what do you hear?"

Bella did a double take with a look of perplexity all over her expression. "Um, it sounds like a choking duck. What the hell is that?"

There were stifled chuckles coming from Edward, Jas and Em all upstairs awaiting their maidens to join them. Rose and I giggled at her interpretation of what she heard. I'll just let her wonder… she'll figure it out sooner or later.

**BPOV**

Rose and Alice hugged me and flitted upstairs to their awaiting husbands. I was lingering alone. I took in the house with my new eyes. It was dramatic, more perfect that I remembered through my human memories.

I was excited to embark on research and the many conversations that I was sure we would have in the process of planning and implementation of our life goals.

It had only been a few moments and not only did I hear that awful choking duck sound but now I could hear explicit sex sounds coming from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. I covered my ears and it did no good. Poor Edward, all these years of putting up with this.

_What was I thinking of? My poor Edward is upstairs waiting for me and I'm down here all alone. I flitted up the stair case and when I came to the stairs that led to the third floor I was stunned. The countless number of candles dancing in the dark were beautiful. I whisped up the stairs and the gust of wind I stirred blew them out and I stood in the doorway of our room. _

_Edward had his back to me looking out of the glass wall over the forest. He was shirtless and the moon light caressed his skin in a faint illuminesce glow. In stark contrast, he was wearing the most sexy pair of silk draw string bottoms I had ever seen hanging low on his waist. I stepped in the room and he didn't move, but I could see his eyes on me in the reflection of the glass. _

_Tingles were igniting every nerve ending in my body and my eyes fell to the lovely penior on the bed. "Did you?" I asked softly._

"No, it was Alice." He replied in his most velvety smooth tenor.

"Oh." It was all I could whisper.

_I gathered the luxurious silk set in my hands and flitted to the bathroom and within an inhuman amount of time I had undressed, dressed, brushed my hair and lightly refreshed my cologne, not that I needed any of that. _

_I slowly opened the door and saw Edwards eyes in the reflection once again take me in. His expression was tender and full of love. This is so different than our sexcapades on the island. We're not really alone, we're within ear shot of everyone in our family. I like this though. I chose to block the others howls and screams and there was still that choking duck sound. I shook it off, I have a Sexward starring a whole through me right now._

_I savored the moment and slowly, precisely and very gracefully (I might add) over to where he was standing. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into his strong muscular back. He turned to face me ever so slowly and he bent his head as he lifted my chin and he tenderly touched his lips to my nose and then my eye lids and then my forehead. He moved to gently kiss my temples, grazed down my jaw, my chin and he hovered above my lips and let go a rush of sweet cool breathe. I was totally undone._

_He placed a single finger over my lips to shush me. He wanted to play the quiet game. I whimpered ever so softly and he moved his face to my neck. He began at the base of my ear with a tender touch of his lips, then he pinched just a tiny bit of skin in between his teeth and sucked lightly. He let his teeth graze in wider circles over my skin and my knees gave way. He had me in his strong arms and he whispered in my ear, "What-ever am I going to do with you? You collapse at my kissing expertise." _

_I sucked in a sharp breath and looked up at his from under my lashes. "I'm your creation, you can do with me what you will." I purred my softest purr and leaned against him so that he could feel the vibrations. _

"_There it goes again, that awful choking duck sound – Edward, what the hell is that noise?" _

_His eyes danced with amusement. "Oh that, I think it's Carlisle. It's muffled because he and Esme installed sound proof panels in their room. No one else has thought of it yet. _

"_Um… I think that was a mood killer…" I whispered with a grimace on my face. _

_He pulled out a small remote control device from his silk bottoms pocket and clicked a button. I instantly felt a change in air pressure. He tossed the control to the bed and he let his head roll back. _

"_What is that?" I asked._

"_I had Carlisle secretly install the highest top grade sound proof paneling in our room. He said he has screamed his head off in here and Esme who was standing outside of the door, couldn't hear a thing. Listen, do you hear them now?" Edward asked._

"_No, nothing." I gave a playful smile._

"_Me either." Edward pulled me back to him._

"_Want to test it out?" I teased._

_With that he swept me off my feet and was hovering above me on the bed. He hoisted the gown up to my waist and let his legs rub against mine in those silk bottoms. My nerve endings were raw. _

_He pressed himself against my leg. I could feel him twitch and pulse with excitement. That is all it took to take me to heaven. He looked in my eyes, "_Beautiful_." _

"Yes. You are so Beautiful_." I returned._

_I pushed a hand against his chest to let him know I wanted to get up. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he whimpered. _

_I got off the bed and he rolled over on his back with his hands behind his head watching me intently._

_I slowly walked to the foot of the bed and unbuttoned the robe and let it slip off my shoulders. I heard him growl. Then I lifted the straps of the gown from my shoulders and let it slide down. I stood in the moon light enjoying the look on my all too satisfied husbands face._

"_That looks really good on the floor." He nodded to the puddle of lingere at my feet. _

_I stepped slowly out of the soft silk around my ankles and placed a knee on the bed and slowly crawled up over him like a lioness on the prowl. The salute in his bottoms was more than a sign of allegiance. _

_As I sat just below his waist, I took one finger and wrapped one string around my finger and gave it a tug and untied the bow. I scooted back down and placed one had on his hard six pack and leaned down to tickle his navel with the tip of my tongue. I could hear a roar building in the back of his chest. _

_I picked my head up with my tongue still sweeping my bottom lip, I looked at him through my hooded lashes and silently asked for his assistance. He placed both his thumbs on either side of his pants and he arched his rear end off the bed and pushed the silk down. I pulled my right leg up and caught the pants in the center by my foot and then slowly straightened my leg out behind me and he lifted his legs to allow the silk pants to slide down and off. His bottoms hung on my foot and I bent my knee upright so that they swung in the air. I arched my foot and flicked my leg and ankle and tossed them right where my gown had dropped. _

"You are impressive Mrs. Cullen." Edwards tongue rolled.

_I didn't say an audible word. I slowly sauntered back up his body to straddle his waist and I let me tongue lick a trail up his abdomen to his gorgeous face. His breath was labored and his eyes were hazed. I watched his tongue dart over his lips and before he could pull it back in, I ducked in and took it with my teeth. I opened my mouth and let my breath wash over his face. He was dazzled, so I pulled my face back to see his expression. _

_This man's face could launch a thousand ships right now. _

_I bent back to his lips and he put both his hands in my hair and pulled me closer to his face. He gently placed his lips to mine and they began to move in unison. As they moved, so did other things… I think the earth actually moved too. _

_Our slow passionate foreplay was fast becoming a raging fire. Edward reached a hand to cup my breast and gently squeezed the firmness of it in his electric hands. He moaned in my mouth and I shivered. I purred a deep rich feline sound of ecstasy. _

_My hand dipped in between us and I let my fingertips slide up and down the length of him. His back arched… it was building…_

_I slid my fingers to the base of his beautiful manhood and brought it to meet the point of entrance that was blazing with fire for him. I positioned myself and Edwards eyes rolled back into his head. I let my head fall back as I thrust down and engulfed him in a most delicious deep sea dive._

_Our rhythm grew to the pace of thudding jackhammers. We were slamming each other at a most intense pace and the grind of our union was pushing us closer to the edge. _

_My ragged breaths were all I could manage. I was drowning so far in delight that I couldn't put together one single coherent thought. I gave myself over to the crazy feeling that enveloped me._

_Edwards hands roughly grabbed my waist and he pulled me once, twice, three more times hard to meet his rising hips and the crash of it thrust a loud terrifying roar from the base of his abdomen. He jerked and shook as he released in the depths of me and as I watched his face, he took his thumb and placed it over my spot and slipped a finger in me while his twitching release was still in flight. After a few pumps and circles to my love-o-meter I was lost in the waves that rolled through my body. I think I surprised him with a loud roar of my own. _

_I giggled._

"What's so funny?" he asked as his eyes were glowing with love.

"I really don't hear the choking duck anymore." We both laughed and he pulled me to his side and I laid my head on his chest and marveled at the vastness of our love.

A little while later I asked, "Edward, it's so different since we're back home, do you notice it?"

"Notice what?" he answered with a question.

"Well, my potty mouth and our pawing, it's controlled. Why do you suppose that is?" I mused.

"Love, I guess it's respect. On the island, we could live the crazy life and we still can… that's what the sound proof panels are for. It's not for the sole purpose to mask our howls of passion… I don't want anyone to know my dirty little sex pot has such a beautifully crafted dirty one tracked mind!" He let go a rueful laugh.

"There's quite a bit of time left before the sun rises." I teased. With that he whipped me on my stomach and pulled my waist up to plunge in from behind… I let go a string of explicatives and found the most delicious blend of innocent romantic passionate love making and die hard guttural mind blowing sex. This was livin la vida loca.

There's so much to do tomorrow… I can't wait…


	9. A Mother Like No Other

**CHAPTER 9 EPOV**

**A Mother Like No Other **

After Bella and I were showered and dressed, I clicked the remote to retract the sound proof panels. "This was the best wedding gift that Carlisle could have given us." I remarked to Bella. She nodded in agreement as she was finishing the last wrap on her pony tail.

Esme's knock on our bedroom door was gentle and respectful, which is a concept that my siblings can't seem to grasp.

"Dear, am I disturbing you? May I come in? I'd like to talk with Bella for a few minutes, if I may." Esme softly asked.

"Sure Mom, I was just getting ready to head down stairs, I need to talk with Carlisle anyway." I finished tying the lace on my shoe as she entered our room. I walked over to the vanity where Bella sat and kissed her on the top of her head and reminded her again of how much I am in love with her. _That's all it took for me to start to feel the hardening of Eddie… I wonder if there is anything I could ingest that would help me …nah… I don't need that crap, I'll just deal with a permanent hard on. _

I flitted, _sounds girly_, maybe guys flash or something else… flitting just sounds like an effeminate thing to do. Anyway, I hauled my ass downstairs at a streaking pace, _yeah, I like that better_. I found Carlisle in the family room watching the morning news on CNN.

"Morning Son. _Carlisle's genuine smile reached beyond his eyes with a gleam of pride_. Jas and Em were just coming down the stairs to join us.

"_Edward." Carlisle thought towards me. "I think I have good news son, I stood outside your door for at least thirty minutes in the middle of the night and I didn't hear a pin drop." The panels are working great. Did you have a good evening?" I knew he didn't mean it in any other way than with the most sincerity. _

_I gave a slight nod and he interjected "Good. I'm so glad you both are home, but you know we've got to talk about how to handle the situation now with Charlie and the wolves. There is so much to talk about, but I think you'll be surprised at some of the progress we've already made in the last couple of weeks." He was wearing the look of pure satisfaction._

Since he mentioned the panels, I thought I had better mention his tiny problem. "Dad, you might want to consider upgrading your own." _I said with a knowing nod to my head. _

_Em and Jas weren't paying attention to us as they descended the stairs, so I don't think any my words registered. _

_Carlisle shot me a look of concern and raised his eyebrows in horror and pointed to his ears. I nodded yes and grimaced. If Carlisle could have turned red, he would look like a radio flyer wagon right now. He held up a finger to me and pulled out his cell phone. He hauled his butt out the front of the house and out of hearing range in a flash when I told him that. I had to finally tell him. I think Bella might slip and make an off comment at some point and we'd all be busted._

_Em and Jas came in the living room and sat down. I don't know why I was acting like I had just gotten caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, but I just wasn't used to facing my gutter minded brothers on the morning after such a hot night of passion with my wife, naughty raw passion I might add. _

"So little Bro, what the hell did you and Bella do last night? Playing checkers? I didn't hear a peep coming from your room. If Rose would have let me, I was planning on bringing a video or two to your room last night. Maybe give you guys some ideas about how to spend your nights together. Just before I did it, I heard either Esme or Carlisle in the hall. Not sure why, but I for one was glad as hell that wounded cow sound stopped for a while." _Leave it to Emmett, I just chuckled and shrugged my shoulders._

_Jasper must have felt the calmness and satisfied feeling I was exuberating and he gave me a puzzled look. "Come to think of it, your room was pretty quiet last night. Everything ok with you and Bella?" His eyes were full of questions. _

_I gave him an ear to ear grin and nodded yes. Em's eyes were focused on that hot new anchor on CNN. He better be careful, if Rose comes down and catches him, he won't get any action for a year. _

_Alice and Rose appeared at the top of the stair case. My eyes glanced up and Alice gave me a reproving look. Silently she called my name and said, "Edward, I won't give away your little secret to Em or Rose, but I do think you owe me a sound proof system for that dear brother. I can't wait to see the look on Em's or Rose's face when Carlisle's is upgraded and ours is installed. How'd you like to go in on a little prank with me? I think it would be …._

"_Priceless!" I replied._

Rose was looking at her nails fortunately for Em when she flitted down the stairs. When he heard her, he grabbed the remote and quickly hit the Off button. "Whew that was close." Em thought to himself.

I took the opportunity to ask if they were going hunting. Jas looked behind his shoulder as Alice flitted behind him on the couch.

"Yes, do you and Bella want to join us? Alice chirped. _Nevermind she thought to me. I know you need to talk with Carlisle and Esme is about to surprise Bella and show her what she has been working on for the past couple of weeks. Em and I also have a surprise for you when we get back." I wanted to know more, but she starting reciting the declaration of independence in her head._

_As Em, Jas, Alice and Rose were leaving for their hunt, Carlisle walked in the door after clicking his cell phone shut and gave me a "so I took care of that problem" look._

"Edward, I think we need to plan a strategy to tell Charlie and handle the wolves at the same time." Carlisle opened in discussion.

"I agree, I think that would be best." I replied.

"Let's wait till Bella and Esme leave and I'll fill you in on a few things we've been kicking around."

I nodded.

**Esme POV**

"Bella dear, how was your first evening back?" I inquired as I wanted nothing more than to know that she as well as Edward were happily enjoying being back home.

Bella sat down her brush and turned away from the mirrored vanity to face me with the brightest smile I've ever seen her wear. As many times as I have seen her grin, I have to admit, this time was dazzling. I could see that all the anxiety, all the fears and all the frustration were gone. Gone and replaced by a calming perfect peace. There are no words to describe the vast depths of a Mothers love and mine for my new daughter is a cup that is filled to overflowing.

"We did, Esme last night my homecoming was such a surprise and our first night here, I mean with this being my home too. Well, it was nothing short of amazing." She angled her head just a little to the side as if reminiscing.

"I've got a surprise that I want to share with you. I can't wait for you to see it. Will you go with me? We can take Carlisle's car and there is a trench coat and a scarf and some shades for you to wear downstairs. We won't run into anyone I'm sure, it's far too early for many people to be out and about already in town."

"Are you sure?" Bella's crease between her brow wrinkled.

"Positive, trust me. Everything is downstairs in the mudroom. So if you're ready, we can be on our way."

"What's the surprise?" Bella asked already knowing that she wouldn't get a direct answer to that question.

"You'll have to wait and see, Dear."

We flitted down the stairs and we went to tell our guys goodbye. "Be C.A.R.E.F.U.L." Carlisle called to us as we made our way to the door leading to the garage.

Once we were in town, I pulled into a parking lot just behind the poorly maintained buildings that flanked Forks, Main Street. We only passed two cars on the road, I felt like we were pretty safe.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked.

"You'll see. Patience is a virtue Dear." I chuckled and gave her a warm smile.

"Um, I think I was in line tying to trade in my equilibrium for a more balanced one on the day they were handing Patience out." Bella said playfully and giggled as we walked to the door.

I lead Bella to a back entrance and slipped in the key and pushed it open. Bella stepped in and sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh Esme, how totally cool." She was floored.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked. "I mean, do you really like the space?"

"Oh I do, really. It couldn't be more perfect."

We walked into the space of two shop fronts. I was in the process of renovating it and was hopeful that it would make a perfect space for a nice restaurant. The place had been gutted already and the ceiling tiles, sheet rock and new hardwoods and crown molding had been installed. The windows and double doors were encased in mahogany molding. In the back where we stepped in was an open kitchen with a wonderful archway view of the dining room.

After Alice shared with me a portion of Bella's conversation with Edward, I was so filled with emotion that I could have burst. I went out the very next day and bought a small space and began renovations to set up a small architectural firm. It was barely 1500 square feet, but more than enough for a small reception area and my office and conference room. Everyone pitched in and we finished putting my space together within the week.

This space, is my second purchase, well actually second and third. The two spaces had been vacant, as was mine for more than twenty five years. I could not have agreed more with Bella in that a revitalization project for downtown Forks was exactly what the town needed. I've never had so much fun on a project.

"Who are you renovating for? Bella inquired as she walked around the expansive dining space drinking in the dark wooded paneling and mold work. It's going to be a beautiful space to rent out when you're done."

"My client hasn't made up her mind yet." I told her with as straight a face as I could manage.

Bella turned around and as she was still overlooking the gorgeous details in every corner of the space, she replied, "Um, what hasn't your client made up their mind about?"

"My client hasn't made up her mind if this is her dream." I answered with a slight smile.

Bella's eyes widened. "A restaurant, you're renovating this for me?"

"If this is what you want, Dear. If it's not what you want to do, I can always find a way to market the space."

"No, oh W.O.W.. Esme, you really are building a restaurant here for me? Oh, I can't believe it. I've always loved to cook and I just don't know what to say." She blurted and was rushing her words together in excitement.

"The finishing carpentry phase will begin in one week, there's so much to do before you're an official business though. Come with me, I want to show you something else."

We walked out the back entry and Bella twirled around taking in all in one more time. We got in the car and I drove to another back entry parking lot on the other side of the street about three blocks down. I don't think I've ever seen Bella so chatty. She was thinking out loud about what type of restaurant would be a wonderful addition to the town and about recipes, menus supplies, staffing and she had exhausted me in the jumbled manner in which her mind would begin one topic and jump to the next. My sweet newborn daughter… I'm so glad I did this for her.

I opened the back door and we entered a hallway that led shot gun through the length of the space. There was a door to my left and I motioned for Bella to go in. As she turned the door knob, I said "This is the conference room." She gasped.

"Esme, this is beautiful. I love the conference room table. Is it what I think it is?" She bubbled.

" Yes, I got in touch with the MOTO-ART guys and had a custom C141 Aircraft carrier wing crafted into a conference room table with the customized glass top. Do you really like it?" I beamed.

"Oh my word, yes I like it. It's the coolest thing I've ever seen." She assured me.

"Let's take a look at the rest of the place shall we? This office is mine. Let me show you the rest of the space and I want to show you something on my drafting board."

We walked up the hall to the reception area where she could see the gold gilded lettering on the window front – EPEC Architectural Firm.

She turned to face me the stars were dancing in her eyes. I was sure I was beaming myself.

"Esme – you did it. This is so you. EPEC?"

I smiled, "Esme Platt Evenson Cullen."

Her smile broadened. She rushed me and through her hands around my neck and nearly knocked us both down. I caught her before we could crash to the floor and gouge a hole in my flooring.

"Oops." She turned her head slightly to the side and chuckled.

"Come on, it's time we got back home. There are a few more surprises to be shared." I teased.

Not quite as energetic as Alice, but I'd say Bella could quite possibly have given her a good run for her money at this moment. The gears are running a mile a minute in her head. She's got the look of a dreamer in her eyes right now. A look that actually looks good on all of us. For a family that doesn't sleep, dreaming has become a very important monopolizer of our time.

As we turned off the main road onto the dirt drive that led to our home, Bella turned to me and said "Mom, I want you to know something. I've always had to be the grown up with Renee. I love her and always will, but I want you to know that you are the first Mom I've ever really had. I love being your daughter, I mean, well… it's just that I well… I really do love you Mom."

"I know Dear, I want you to know something… it's a secret just between the two of us okay? She nodded and looked at me with inquisitive eyes. You, Bella are my favorite daughter. You have the most humble and purest soul. Not to mention that you do love my Edward so.."

She leaned over the console and kissed me on the cheek. The clouds were about to burst. The sky had been threatening to pour all morning. I sighed and thought, true joy is not found in the sparkle of the rainbow, but rather in the learning to dance in the rain.


	10. Life Is A Highway

**Chapter 10**

**Life Is A Highway – EPOV**

As soon as Esme and Bella left the house, Carlisle filled me in on the surprise. I was SURPRISED that everyone kept their thoughts elsewhere so as not to give anything away. I'm sure I would have never spoiled Bella's gift, but she would have noticed an edge to my excitement. _She knows me so well._

Carlisle and I sat down in the family room to discuss all the activity that was now in a constant flurry. He was very pleased at the prospects and I was stunned at how much at ease he was with all the changes taking place in our family.

"Carlisle, I don't know how long we can keep it a secret from the wolves or Charlie that Bella and I are back. I'm concerned about hunting in the area and don't want to leave our scent for them to discover before we are ready. I plan on taking Bella in your car, if that's ok, somewhere far north of Seattle tonight to hunt."

"The wolves have been awaiting confirmation that Bella is indeed changed before taking any action on their part. I know they must be patrolling their boundaries constantly waiting to catch my scent and a new one that they can't identify. I wanted to know if you have come up with any options that might result in a peaceable resolution." I asked in earnest.

_You know, I recall thinking when I was a newborn that Carlisle knew everything. When I was about ten years old to my new life, Carlisle couldn't tell me what time of day it was. Now, my father is the smartest and the wisest man on the planet to me. Funny how even though I'm frozen…I'm still growing. Huh! _

"I think you'll be surprised at some of the options that have been formulated son. Emmett actually thought of one angle that I find most intriguing. Ah, I hear the car, the girls must be back. Let's wait so that we can all discuss it together." Carlisle stated, his mind shifted somewhere else.

Bella and Esme flitted in the house. "You're back so soon!" I exclaimed.

Esme had a tube in her hand with drafts of floor plans and Bella hung up her coat and removed her scarf and shades. "You rather look like inspector gadget." I chuckled.

In less than a nanosecond, Bella had flashed to my lap and her arms clung to my neck and she nuzzled my nose in excitement. _Doesn't she know these are my tight jeans that I wore today? Urgh… I hope she doesn't hop out my lap anytime soon and she needs to not wiggle so much. _

"Have a nice ride, Love?" I teased her.

"Oh, Edward, you simply can't imagine. It's so incredible. Esme is such a genius. You have to see the space she's working on. Edward, a restaurant! Can you imagine it? My very own restaurant! You have to see Esme's office space too – she has the coolest conference table in the world!" Bella peeled off a mile a minute in enthusiasm.

"I heard, Love. I can't wait to see everything. I've got a question though… how are you going to know if your recipes are any good? Food in general disgusts you now. I don't doubt that you will be able to whip out something edible, but in the perfection of your dish, how are you going to possibly know if you got it right, besides the empty seats in the restaurant being a dead giveaway?" I narrowed my eyes and wiggled my brows in humor.

"Edward!" Esme scolded. "Bella's not going to have empty seats when she opens. She's going to be a huge success. This daughter is MINE and she'll find a way. Don't you worry about that son."

"To tell you the truth, Esme and I did discuss that on our way home. I was thinking that after we tell everyone we're back and can find an explanation to my new renovations that Charlie can help me. I've always cooked for him and he'd be the first person to tell me if what I made tasted like garbage. If we can renew the treaty with the wolves, I think Seth can eat his weight in food. I don't think I'll have any problems finding enough guiney pigs to work with on perfecting some recipes to grace the tables at … are you ready? How do you like the sound of **Cullenary Forks? **Bella gushed and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I like it very much." Carlisle's smile widened.

"Isn't it cute?" Esme added.

"It is perfect, just like you Love. It sounds like you're well on your way to formulating a business plan. Um… you know, you also need to look into getting your degree in Business online and you can take hotel/restaurant management course work … and culinary arts. I think you'd enjoy it and you really do need to continue your education Bella, really Love, I'm serious about that."

Bella looked at me and it couldn't be possible that her enthusiasm grew to the point of bursting from the sheer intensity that was radiating from her entire being. "Oh, Edward, I know. Do you know what I did on the way home from my phone? I requested an application and packet from The University of Washington to be mailed to me. It's funny how sometimes we do think on the same wavelength." She gloated.

"Sounds like you did a lot on the way home." I chuckled.

"It was a great morning!" _I saw her catch Esmes' eyes and then I noticed a familiar exchange between them … the very same look that I always get from Esme when I know she's trying to convey that_ **I'm her most favorite**."

"You know love, I'm probably going to need an application too!" I announced.

Bella pulled back a little to look in my eyes and after our eyes locked, she leaned in and touched her lips to mine. We were both stewing now and building for our evening together. Esme and Carlisle broke into the most satisfied happy parent look I think I've ever seen as he wrapped an arm around Esme's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**BPOV**

_I don't think I've ever been this excited about everything going on all at once since that Christmas when I was thirteen and Charlie had given me a Moped. Damn moped, now that I think about it. I remember gunning it around the back corner of my house and came too close to the ditch bank. The bike came out from under me and I tumbled into the ditch and freshly cut tree trunks banged into my sides and hips. I couldn't walk for days_.

As I snapped out of my revelry, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose came in the house and joined us in the family room.

"You two look cozy." Rose smirked.

"Yeah, isn't that sweet, sitting on Eddie's lap like a good little girl for Santa Claus." Emmett guffawed.

"Guys don't start that crap, Emmett go get the box. I can't wait to show everyone what we finished." Alice's voice tinkled in enthusiasm.

Emmett dashed out the room and was back in a flash holding a very large nesting box. He sat it down on the table and Alice cleared her throat.

"Any who, Guys Em and I've been keeping this a secret but we just finished it late afternoon yesterday before the honeymooners arrived." Alice removed the top from the box and reached in to pull out a really pretty ribbed turtleneck vibrant red sweater.

_Emmett made a fist and held it to his mouth as he cleared his throat. His head was bobbing in enthusiasm. Goofy, he can be so goofy… no wonder I love my big lug of a brother and his goofy ass self. _

"Alice and I coordinated, or… um… collaborated on this." Emmett stated and everyone looked at him in puzzlement.

"Oh Em, you'll give them the wrong impression… geesh. Okay, listen up guys, Em and I were talking a few days ago about interacting with humans and how cold our skin feels to them. That's one of the obstacles we needed to find a solution for. Esme had been talking with Emmett about installing a system to heat the tiles in the flooring of the restaurant and ….." Alice was cut off.

"Boom, just like that – it came to me! If you can heat tiles on a floor so that human's feet don't get cold, then maybe there was a way that we can artificially heat our skin and create the same effect. The most logical way to do that was through our clothing, so I did some technical research and then ran my idea past Alice. The sweater that Alice has in her hand was designed by her and the fibers in the materials she used to create the sweater are woven with microscopic electrical wiring and a harness rig that I created. Everything is connected to a special flat disc battery that is water and fire resistant and sewn into the seam of the garment." _Oh my Lord, I have never seen Emmett so enthusiastic or serious about anything in my life, I glanced and saw Rose beaming. Did Emmett just use the word garment? _

Alice picked it up from there, "I decided on this lovely shade of red as it enhances Rose's complexion. If this works as well as Em and I think it will, I'm going to be creating an entire line of clothing for each one of us."

"Yeah, Alice even made a pair of thongs for Rose." Emmett blurted out as he wagged his eye brows at Rose.

Before I could blink, Rose took off her red pump and flung it at Emmett's head and it collided with a loud CLUNK.

I looked at Edward and commented, "That sounded like an empty thud."

The room erupted in laughter and I watched Rose huff out the room and Emmett started to follow after her but she slammed the door. He was still waving the thongs in the air. "But… But… honey…

Emmett hung his head and threw the thongs back in the box. He shuffled his foot and said, "Bella, I just want you to know, I'm um… well… really happy for you and my little Bro. I thought you'd like to know that I've been tinkering with some things. I really think I'm a closet techno geek, but a cool one – he quickly added. I love gadgets and computers and electronics and Rose and I agreed that one of Esme's next enterprise designs will be an electronics super store like a Best Buy or HH Gregg. Rose thought **Emmett Electronics Cave **would be a cool name for my new enterprise.

"So…. What do you think?" Emmett asked a bit nervously.

I put both my hands to cover my mouth and shut my eyes and shook my head back and forth. I just can't believe my ears. Emmett's going to own an electronic equipment store. I couldn't get over how perfect it was for him. He's a natural genius when it comes to gadgets. Not that ANYONE in this house was going to ever say that out loud to him…

"Doesn't anyone want to know what's been whirling around in my little head?" Alice held her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth like a six year old little girl.

"NO… everyone shouted in unison." More laughter.

"If you guys know what's good for you…" Alice was cut off again.

"Bella, Alice is going to help Jessica Stanley." Jas couldn't wait to share as the anticipation got the best of him.

"Sorry to steal your thunder sugar, but I am so proud of you." Jas told Alice softly.

Alice stood on her tippy toes to peck Jas on the lip and then she turned to me again.

"Any who, where was I? Oh, Bella, Jessica wants to manage a clothing boutique and I've agreed to be a silent partner. It'll give me an opportunity to design and bring my lines to the public in a quaint upscale boutique right here in Forks. Can you imagine? Forks has never seen anything like what we're going to do. I'm sure that with the new infusion into the area, we're going to see some more traffic coming through.

Oh, and also Bella – Lauren enrolled in cosmetology school in Portland. She should be finishing in a few months. She and I are still discussing a proposed partnership for a Spa right here in Forks." I know this is so ME… but what else would you think I'd want to be involved in? I can open chains of shops and have an absolute ball managing all my little thriving enterprises."

Alice shot a glance at Edward and I guessed they were in the middle of their usual silent communications.

Edward shifted me on his lap and bumped my shoulder with his.

"Love, I've done some thinking myself on our conversation. I think I've decided and I want to know if you will allow me." I cut him off.

"Edward, please, this is your life too darling. I'm perfectly content with whatever you want to do. So… spill." I gave him a smoldering look.

He shifted me on his lap again. _He really needs to stop doing that. _

"Well, you know I already hold two medical degrees, but as I just graduated from high school if we are staying here in Forks. I can't very well take my boards and open up practice. That Duggie Howser thing ya know. So, I've been thinking about returning to UWMC. Maybe applying for a fellowship. I think I'd like to explore the Genetics Program through the Department of Pediatrics. Their M.D.-PhD program I hear is awesome. I'd be permitted a wide choice of research specialization. I'm pretty fascinated by molecular and cellular genetic research." I can drive back and forth and I think we can pull some strings to bring the total time investment to a few years." He looked up at Carlisle with a grin.

I just gushed… "I think I could get used to the sound of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Esme chimed in, "Me too!" Everyone chuckled.

I just giggled… _what the hell, if Edward shifts me on his lap one more time I swear he's going to get a big surprise when I get up and he's left with a huge wet spot on his jeans! _

"Carlisle, let's discuss our strategy on our impending problem when we get back. Right now I need to take Bella and we need to go hunting." Edward quickly stated.

Jasper nodded, "Yes, that would be best."


	11. The Rose

**Chapter 11**

**The Rose - RPOV**

Esme and I were on our way to the construction site where Cullen Ciddy Club's progress had nearly come to a grinding hault.

"Friggin rain." I muttered under my breath_. I do have some respect for Mom most of the time. I was frustrated and wanted nothing more than to finish this facility on time, budget be damned. _

We had planned to use the existing plumbing in the house. When the subs ripped out the cabinetry in the kitchen, they found lead piping that had rusted and leaked for years. The deeper they looked, the more they ripped. Today makes three weeks behind schedule.

Mike Holmes, our contractor is a stickler for things being done right and I'm lucky Esme was able to secure his services. Esme patted my hand and said, "Rose, it'll be alright dear, they'll get back on track. If there's one thing I know about Mike, he always finds a way to keep his word. He's simply the best for this type of renovation project."

The rain - this never ending rain. To top off the plumbing problems, they discovered that the well was too shallow and the water that the pump did pull, it was full of sulfur and it smelled like rotten eggs. Whew! Smells worse than those dogs!

We won't be able to drill another well until this weather system moves through. It seems like it's been pouring all day and night for weeks.

As we pulled up onto the property I noticed that Rob Janoff, had arrived to discuss the creation of our logo and various marketing tools that I wanted to employ. Esme, of course had heard of the work he did in the design of Apple's logo. I think he even worked with IBM and Intel. Esme is getting quotes from him for Emmett's Electronics as well.

He approached as I got out of the car and shut the door. Okay, let's see if this works. I stuck my hand out to shake his. I was wearing my beautiful red turtle neck sweater. Everything was turned on and I could feel pulses of warmth all over my skin. The sweater looked amazing on me, _hugs every curve and accentuates some of my best features_. Red is just my color. Today I had worn my favorite Cloche hat that was also a beautiful shade of red with a black trim and complimented my sweater and skirt ensemble.

"Ms. Hale, what a pleasure it is to see you again. _He took my hand in his and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. W.O.W. he didn't even flinch! I think this is going to work out great. _I have some designs in the main room area on the table ready for your perusal."

He turned to Esme and with a smile in his voice, "Ah, the lovely Mrs. Cullen. So nice to see you again as well and he held his hand out to her." Well, that didn't take long, he touched her skin and simply gave her a short, but polite hand shake and quickly released her hand. _Alice is going to have to work twenty four seven to finish wardrobes for us, Esme can't afford for her business associates to be repelled by her ice cold touch._

As we walked in the building that was once a ranch style home, I could feel my blood boil at the obvious snail pace progress that the contractors were making. I know it's not their fault, but still, every day that my dream is not complete, seems like nearly an eternity.

Esme and Mike were reviewing some blue prints and discussing the installation of a new instant hot water heater system. I focused on Rob and the mock up design boards he had brought to review with me. "Ms. Hale, I think you'll be very pleased with the application and designs that I have created. He showed me the first layout, my breath caught and I think I heard him say that he took the liberty to use me as his model...

The art board displayed was a montage of softly feathered digital photo-shopped images blended together. The scene haloed in the left corner was of me in a hot pink summer dress (more matronly than I usually gravitate towards) in the center of a circle of little girls and boys dancing in a ring around me. The colors in their clothing, the choice of color in their hair, their eyes and they looked like little angels straight from heaven.

The image that bled over into the center was again photo-shopped but it was my face on the body of a pregnant woman seated in a rocking chair and her hands cradelling her womb and looking down. Lastly the image feathered to the right was of me, sitting in the green grass in the middle of the yard with a dozen children around me and I was reading a book to them. I couldn't make a sound. I couldn't find my usual sarcastic bitchy demeanor, I had melted.

Rob continued, Ms. Hale, the font will be Estrangelo Edessa featured with shadow lilt surrounding the cherry red insigne that will read, **Cullen Ciddy Club – Hale**_**ing**_** The First Choice in The Rose Montessori Educational Care Experience for your child. **It was breathtaking. I just stared, mouth wide open and I pondered over the wonder of his design. The pictures, albeit faked, were outstandingly emotional. He directed my attention to the second placard he had sketched. I couldn't hear or see for the visions those lovely pictures conjured in my head. I could see myself rocking a little chestnut brown haired boy or a little blue eyed blond haired baby girl. I was lost in the emotions that were washing over me.

I excused myself for just a moment and began to roam around the building and everywhere I looked, I saw debris – but through it all, I saw the faint pictures of children dancing, laughing, singing and romping throughout the entire place and if I could shed tears, I'm sure I would be blathering. That's not me you know. I'm a tough gal with a rough exterior. Emmett and Esme are really the only ones that know my soft side. It's always been hard to let that person out, I felt somewhat elated knowing that this side would have the opportunity to shine within the confines of these halls.


	12. All That Jaz

**Chapter 12**

**All that Jaz (JPOV)**

Rolling us so that I was now hovering above Alice's silky form, I drank her in. She silently stared into my eyes. Her emotions ran deep with the type of warmth that I could drown in. Even after all these years, I still find it impossible to fathom the swathing rich feelings woven into this heavy blanket of love she enveloped me in.

"Even after a million eons have passed." She sighed in that fairy pitched vocal chime that I have loved from the moment I first heard it.

I chuckled, "You know me well, madam."

Alice lifted the index finger on her right hand to trace the contours of my jaw, which was now set on devouring her pouty lips once again before sunrise. Having her anticipate my moves before I could set them into motion always seemed to give her a thrill and her body surged to meet mine in anticipation. I doubt that I would ever be able to enjoy the simple pleasures of life if I had been so blessed with a talent like unto hers. Yet, even with the knowing, she still delights in the unfolding of the actual event. I'm a lucky man. A lucky fool for her in every way and I just can't seem to help myself.

I bent my head to find those perfectly lush lips awaiting eagerly. My lips gently formed around hers, licking, tasting her, nipping at her mouth. My lips moved from hers towards the honey sweet spot below her ear that always sends a surge of ecstasy through her. What of my own awareness? Exuberating in and of itself, but compound that with the taste of her energy, her force, her essence, her raw unbridled emotion, and I'm intoxicated beyond comprehension.

The stereo volume was set on max and I was thankful that Emmett found a set of speakers and woofers that drowned out most of the duck choking and obnoxiously crass sounds coming from the others rooms. Nothing from Edward and Bella though. The honeymooners, how on earth do they keep so silent?

Alice expertly placed her hands on either side of my face and pulled me closer to her and I willingly obliged. This vampiric mind was a gift and a curse all at the same time. Wondering about the romp trists of my family while wholly captivated by my angel Alice. How she puts up with me I'll never know.

Minutes with Alice turn into hours and on many occasions, days and weeks and yes, even years. I'm too much of a gentleman to brag, but my Al and I – well, Emmett only thinks he is the mack daddy. I've broken a few suites of furniture myself and Al has a sweetness to her that I doubt Rose could hold a candle to.

Just then, Alice rolled me onto my back. "Reminiscing again?"

I lowered my eyes so that she couldn't smolder me with those heavenly golden orbs, "Um huh."

"You know, I would have waited a million life times for you." She cooed into my ear.

"I will always thank my lucky stars for you. I will never know what would have become of me if not for that beautiful spring evening. You remember?" I chuckled, of course she remembered as if it were yesterday.

"Tell me again Jaz, what you were thinking, how you felt, I never tire of hearing our story from your lips." Alice pleaded as she rolled onto her side and propped up on her elbow as if she were settling in for an intriguing satire.

"OK, I pressed my finger on the tip of her perfectly molded nose, but only if you don't interrupt." I teased.

She pulled the imaginary zipper across her mouth and tossed an imaginary key behind her back. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Adorable, simply adorable.

"I had been traveling south east for months. Not hurrying, just taking my time. You know, like I was pondering my life with no direction and no purpose. "I had taken to more populated areas traveling at night, but in the day, I moved through the swamps in Louisiana, through the murky waters in Alabama and the bogs of Georgia."

"It was early April and the beach combers hadn't made their way back to mecca. I batted at the cattails along the marsh as I treaded through the salty waters at full tide along the Georgian coastline."

"The scenery was bewilderingly beautiful. I knew I was alone, I had no expectations that my solitude would ever come to an end. I watched a school of dolphins romp in the deeper waters of the Savannah River where it met the mouth of the great Atlantic and I wished a stray human would wander my way as I became aware of the dry scorch of my throat. It had been a few weeks since my last feeding."

To Be Continued…


	13. All That Jaz Continued

**Chapter 13 * Continuation of **

**All That Jaz**

"The scenery was bewilderingly beautiful. I knew I was alone, I had no expectations that my solitude would ever come to an end. I watched a school of dolphins romp in the deeper waters of the Savannah River where it met the mouth of the great Atlantic and I wished a stray human would wander my way as I became aware of the dry scorch of my throat. It had been a few weeks since my last feeding."

Alice's breathing was steady and her fingers traced randomly along my forearm, but she didn't interrupt. She listened to me describe all the emotions I was feeling on the day that changed my course of life and forever bound me to the woman that saved my very soul.

"My eyes drank in everything, I continued. My ears listened with wonder. Even in my despair, I could appreciate that there was something much bigger than myself everywhere I looked around. It was a world of wonder, a magnificent creation, and this universe was an ingenious work of art. The harmony of every carefully placed spec of sand, the varying shades of beige in the crushed shells along the shore somehow fit together perfectly, I mused."

"I silently watched a gull enter my line of sight from the left. He soared and full throttle as he zeroed in on his target. Its graceful dive broke the waves at full speed and resurfaced in equally a short amount of time clutching his prize fish as he glided on the invisible wind to a place of shelter, a place where he would enjoy the catch of the day. I've seen nature at work a million times and I've watched predator and prey dance the circle of life, but today was different. I was alone in my thoughts and emotions with no one else around to influence what I felt."

I stopped my story momentarily to look at her serene angelic face. The face that could launch a thousand ships, or start the beating of my dead heart just looked at me in awe. I shook my head, you saved me you know, I whispered and projected a flood of emotion filled with all the love I have in my heart for her and let it wash through her spirit. Only for her could I do this. Never before have I ever been able to project emotional spirals to the degree I can for her. She's brought out a side of me that I never thought I could be capable of feeling. She glanced down at my hand and cooed so I got back to the story at hand.

"As I made my way from the marsh to the open shoreline, I listened to the screech of the gulls in the distance over the whoosh of the wind blowing in my face. The sky was overcast today and storm clouds were fast encroaching. The scent of the ocean filled my nostrils. I took off my shoes and flung them over my shoulders to feel the sand squish between my toes. I must have walked for hours further south. I wondered if I had made it to Amelia Island yet. It would be dusk soon and I needed to feed." Remembering the tactics that I would employ to lure a helpless victim to their impending doom sent a sudden shiver down my spine.

"Strange that I had walked for so long with no humans in sight and yet, I was confused at the emotions I felt. It was genuinely a relief to not run into temptation yet today. Odd that I would feel this way I thought, I should be salivating for a loner or a couple perhaps to cross my path. I was sure I was losing touch. The emotions inside me were at battle within my head. On the one hand there was my hunger, my nature. On the other, there was this deep intense sense of appreciation for all that surrounded me. I didn't want to disturb the ebb and flow of the life that surged from this place. I wanted to … enjoy it. I wanted to be a part of it too." I smiled widely and chuckled to myself as I felt the impatience of my love for me to hurry our story along.

"In the midst of my mind warring between what I was feeling and what I was, in essence – I caught the most delicious scent and knew immediately that I had picked up on another of my kind. All I could see in the distance was an abandoned brown shabby shack forged from rough wood and clearly about to fall to pieces in a short span of time, what with the elements being what they are and all. If I could smell vampire, then I was sure my presence was no mystery either. I decided to investigate and introduce myself as I launched wave after wave of good will, peace and calm towards the shack that was coming closer with every step I took."

"My eyes were affixed on the little porch to the shanty surrounded by sand dunes and my breath quickened to see a small frail porcelain creature flit through the door to swing on the post of the shack waving at me and returning such powerful emotions, it nearly knocked me senseless."

Alice perked up. She loved this part, the part where I describe for her in words and in waves of indescribable blends of emotions too strong for words to capture. The moment I first laid eyes on my angel of mercy.

"My breath caught in my throat. My adrenaline, my venom, my lust, my love, my fear, my want, my wishes, my awe, my vulnerability, my strength, everything that I am poured from my body in and endless ocean of waves. Only the waves were more like monsoons sweeping me over and the towering mass of confusion threatened to consume me." I took a sharp breath and continued.

"Her aura glowed like a rainbow with the most brilliant of colors and her fragrance wafted to my nostrils in a bouquet of the most exquisite perfume. Honeysuckle and pineapple mixed with a hint of tea olives. Staggeringly delicious, I continued to move closer and fill my senses with her aroma. I returned her wave and said in a normal conversational tone, names Jasper Whitlock. I'm mighty glad to see you. It's been quite a while since I've met another of our kind." I said as an unknown emotion surfaced a mixture of shyness and deep emotional attraction.

"The sound of fairy tinkles poured from the lips of this creature that flitted off the porch and stood in the sand barefooted with arms stretched open wide in welcome."

"I've been waiting for you Jasper. The excitement poured off her like gallons of water tumbling over a steep fall. I knew you were coming. I'm Alice Brandon. I …" and she stuttered for the first and probably only time in her life as she took in all the emotions I was abashed in. She flitted right up to me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Who was this creature? More than vampire, she was an angel of mercy and an angel of great beauty, the kind that started from a bubbling spring inside and tumbled its way out and over her glorious smooth skin. Never had I met a more pure soul in the feelings she so daringly shared with me without reservation."

"I recall all the wonder in the feelings that surged through me when you took my hands and led me to the surf. I gladly followed your lead and had no idea where this adventure would lead me, but I was profoundly thankful for the experience, whatever it would turn out to be."

"Never in a thousand life times would I have guessed that her surge of excitement was due to the thrill of an impending hunt. I thought I perhaps was the cause of such strong feelings rolling off her skin. This angel, looked right through me into the core of my spirit and said, "I have the answer to your struggles. I can show you how to co-exist and shed the guilt and the dread that comes with the taking of human life. I can show you a better way. Come with me as she pulled me into deeper waters and towards the school of dolphins just approaching the horizon."

"As we drew near, the group scattered and instinctively Alice sliced through the water as if it was mere air. Artfully and skillfully she caught a dolphin and sank her teeth into its warm blood and drank her fill. I watched in awe, but mostly in horror. Did she want me to follow her lead? Really, animal blood? How non satisfying is this?" I scoffed to myself.

"Don't resist, don't knock it till you've tried it Jaz." Her voice was filled with a thousand tinkering little bells. She beckoned me with her eyes and I decided that I would do just about anything to keep looking at her, keep drinking in her smell, keep listening to her voice and feeling her skin on mine when she held my hand.

"I gave way to my need to feed. I closed my eyes and without a single thought, I had peeled through the waves and landed a good sized dolphin. I took her lead and sank my teeth in, feeling the warm blood trickle down the back of my throat, coating it and feeling satiated to my amazement."

"See, I told you there is a better way." She announced rather smug.

"Interesting flavor." I mused.

"Her eyes, were a glorious shade of caramel. I pondered over the sheer impossibility."

"It's the fluorescents in the animal blood. Your eyes will turn just like mine over time." She stated as a matter of factly.

"I caught her by the shoulders and her breath hitched, she had seen directly into my soul. She spoke as if our continued togetherness was already etched in stone."

"Alice, tell me, how do you know these things?"

"Easy, I can see the future and I know that you can project emotions to make me feel however you wish at that very moment in time." She flatly stated with a small hint of a smile on the corner of her lips.

"I don't know what came over me, but I reached out and found myself in her touch, in her embrace. I knew she was all I'd ever want for the rest of eternity. I knew I couldn't exist without her. This vegetarian diet has been a struggle at times, but nothing has ever made me feel stronger, more alive, more needed and more at harmony than I have ever felt before."

"We made passionate love right there in the surf, I artfully swept her into my arms and made my way to the shack. I laid her on a huge pile of sea fairing ropes and we made love for days in that shack. Hours of listening to the wind, the surf crash, the gulls, the sounds of life and the rhythm of her breathing. I was alive, I was in the arms of an angel and I would never be lonely again. I found a better way, although I thought she was a little off her rocker, I said with a half laugh and saw her eyes alight with the mystery of her love for me." I concluded with a bath in the most intense mixture of love and lust I could conjure.

Her lips unzipped, searched for mine and pulled me to her fiercely. I allowed my roving hands to search her every curve and I took her again for the tenth time in twelve hours. I've never regretted our time on the beach. The lessons in life she taught me and the love she so freely lavished on me. My own personal angel sent to rescue me from my very existence. Alice.. the wonder of her.. my angel.


	14. I'm The Big Bro

I'm The Big Bro 

Emmette POV

_Crash! Clunk, Ping, Ping, Crash! "_Dammit guys, watch what the hell you are doing. Those pallets aren't filled with rubber bouncy balls." Emmette yelled at Eric and Tyler. _Idiots, what the hell was I thinking when I agreed to hire two of the three stooges? _

"Sorry Emmette!" Eric hollered over the whine and beeping of the fork lift. "The pallet itself cracked man, not my fault."

"Tyler, get Paul on the phone. Tell him I just lost an entire pallet of Bose Woofers because he shipped using inferior materials. Tell him I want a credit on that invoice and a replacement shipment sent to me by tomorrow afternoon. Make sure he knows I am not a happy camper!" I ordered.

I hate moving at this snails pace. I know the whole point is to involve the community, create jobs and make Forks a better place for every citizen, but really. This is jacked up. I could stock this entire store, have everything in perfect order in less than one day and here I am creeping at human speed and dealing with my hired help is working on my last nerve. I shook my head and decided I needed to go for a run.

"Angela, can you keep an eye on things for me and make sure progress is made while I'm gone. I'm going to run an errand and I'll be back soon. " I barked at her and knew this was so unlike me. I'm always so laid back, don't take anything seriously kind of guy and here I am biting people's heads off. Well not literally! But they better not push it.

I walked through the spacious interior of Emmette's Electronic Cave to the rear exit. The building back lot was flanked by the forests thick ferns and under brush. I took off shooting like a rocket through the branches and vegetation. It was drizzling rain and by the time I found the cave I had stumbled upon last spring, I was bone dry. The faster I run in the rain, it's like getting blow dried in the same process. Kinda nice, I hate wet clothes, well except on Rose. I actually like her in a wet tee shirt a lot.

The frustration was still there. My run had done nothing to ease the steam off my engines. In less than two seconds, a gust of wind blew an all too familiar scent across my face and I shut my eyes and let my senses take over. In the cave was a bear and from the smell of things, it's a mighty big one! I flitted, ok that does sound girly. I darted – yep I like that better, to the source of the reason behind the flair of my nostrils. I came across a big black bear taking a snooze. Before it or I even had time to register the movement, I was pouncing on the bear and sinking my teeth into its neck. The bear struggled, clawing at me, swiping at my shirt, tearing it to shreds, but I held it firm in my grip and slowly the struggles stopped and girgles replaced growls until it's last life flow ebbed from it's body and warmed me through and through. I dug a hole quickly and buried the remains of my snack. It had been a good one, an unexpected one.

I hadn't been gone long. I did however, need to head home before getting back to the store to change shirts. I wondered if anyone would notice my change in attire. Nah, only Alice notices crap like that I decided. So I flashed home and flew in the door and up the stairs to change.

To my surprise, Rose had chosen the most perfect timing to slip into a warm bath to lather up. My chin dropped to the floor as I watched her perfect form from behind stick one toe in to test the water and then moving each perfect limb into the basin of luxury and sank in it's welcoming arms.

She didn't acknowledge me, she knew my eyes were on her and she was savoring every moment while she tortured me with the sultry slow pace in her watery descent. _What the hell, I was in the middle of taking my clothes off anyway. I'll just jump in with her and make the most of my errand running._

Faster than any speeding bullet, no pun intended, I shot into the bathroom disrobed and stomped in feet first. "Hi Ya Babe, I'm on an errand run, bagged a bear and I'm ready for some lovin."

"Emmette! Shit, you are splashing water all over the place." Rose hissed.

"So, you didn't seem to mind the last time I did that!" I rebutted.

"Last time, I wasn't trying to relax! Em, why aren't you at the store? You've got a crew to over see don't you?" Rose demanded.

"Babe, I was running on a short fuse, needed some fresh air and one thing lead to another and well, here I am and aren't you glad to see your Big Bro… hum.. sorry, I know you don't like me teasing you like that. But I kinda like the whole incest thing. Ya know, Incest is best when you keep it in the family! That's my motto!"

WHACK! "Crap Rosey, that hurt! Babe, I only want some of my sweet babies attention. Come on, give your Big… WHACK, shit okay okay… give your Teddy Bear a little honey." I crooned.

"Emmette, I'm going to count to three and by the time I'm done, you had better be out of this tub, dressed and back to the store or else!" Rose barked.

I knew what the "or else" was and I knew she'd make good on that threat, so I streaked, "literally" into the bedroom, grabbed my clothes and tore out the front door and back through the forest to the store. I'm sure I made it by the time she counted to five, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell her that.


	15. WSU  Genetics Research

Chapter 15 WSU-Department of Genetic Research

EPOV

I'm glad I talked Carlisle into installing the same sound proofing in his library that he had installed in our room. Bella's glad he upgraded his and Esme's "private retreat" as well. I have to admit, the entire family is baffled as to the disappearance of the choking duck sound. Right now, the conversation I want to have with my father isn't something that I want anyone to overhear, my lovely wife included.

"So Edward, I think our privacy is secure. Come on in and have a seat and tell me what's on your mind." Carlisle's invitation was genuinely warm and considerate.

Taking a seat across from his desk, I relaxed in the leather chair and leaned forward pressing my fingers into a steeple at my chin. "Everyone is flying in million different directions." I sighed.

"I take it that fact is causing you some distress?" Carlisle thoughtfully inquired.

"Well, not really. It's just so many different directions. Alice is feverishly working to make her enterprises the talk of the town. Rose has filled her rosters and is now filling up waiting lists. Emmette is up to his elbows in every cutting edge techno gadget, Jas is attending the police academy, Bella is working on perfecting her menu and recipes and Esme is reconstructing the entire town." I whooshed it all in one breath.

"Hum." Carlisle rubbed his chin contemplatively. "Yes, it does appear that for the moment, our lives have become filled with a whirl of activity. It's been a joy to watch the family so focused and driven to make a difference in the community. Then, on the other hand, I've been mulling over the aspects of preserving our family time together as well."

"Exactly! I knew you would understand. Bella has been very absorbed in the restaurant, so she has had little time to devote to getting me on the band wagon, so to speak. Dad, (_he likes it when I call him Dad), _ I received my acceptance letter today. I haven't talked with Bella yet. I'm going to WSU- I got accepted to The Genetics Research Division of the Medical Department." I sat back in the chair and leveled my eyes to meet Carlisle's.

"Son! I'm very proud. Edward, this is fantastic. Tell me, what would you like to do as a specialist in Genetics?" _Wow, my son the genetics engineer_. His thoughts were pretty loud, he was gloating at the fact that I had chosen to undertake a career path that he has always shown a vast interest in.

"Well, that's the reason why I wanted this to be a top secret private conversation. See, Dad, I have been thinking about some rather radical notions. Some of which I think a few members of the family will be delighted and a few may have some qualms." I vacillated.

"I'm intrigued! Tell me Edward, what have you been pondering that connects keeping the family grounded, while pursing each individual aspiring goals and your intended studies at WSU?" He placed his elbow on the desk and rested the curve of jaw in his hand.

"Promise me that you will hear me out before you say anything." I apprehensively stated.

"I will." Carlisle solemnly declared.

"OK, just hear me out." I reiterated.

"As you wish." Carlisle reassured.

"First I have a few questions to ask you. Then based on your answers, I can fill you in on my plan." I stated more like an inquiry.

"Okay." _Where on earth can he be going with this? He asks himself mentally._

I answer his thoughts, "Dad, it's hard for me to share this. You're the first person I wanted to bounce this off of." I fretted.

"Edward, it's okay Son. What kind of questions did you have for me?" He calmly asked.

"When you changed Esme, Rose, Emmette and me, didn't you keep a lock of our hair?" I changed positions to leaning forward in the chair again.

"Yes, I did. I felt somehow at the time I changed each of you that there needed to be some element salvaged from your humanity. Why do you ask?" He eagerly probed.

"I saved a lock of Bella's hair as well. The only ones without a shred of DNA readily available are Alice and Jasper and you." I stated in a hurried murmur. I wanted to get this out as quickly as I could, before I encountered ten thousand reasons why I should not waste any more time traveling down this pathway.

"That's right." He mused.

"Carlisle, tell me something. What is the one thing in this entire world that if you could give it to Esme, what would it be?" I spit the question out and waited with baited breath to hear his answer.

"Well, you know son, I'd give Esme the moon if she wanted it. She has everything materially she really wants, so I guess, if it were possible – the one thing that she really has always wanted, a baby. If I could give her anything on this planet, if it were in my ability to do so, I'd give her this one thing that she wants. The thing that she has always wanted. But then, you know that's why our family exists in the first place. Why do you ask?" He became introspective.

"Dad, what if I told you that I've been doing some research on artificial wombs? I have an idea for a portable artificial womb that I would need Emmettes help in designing and Alices help in creating a sturdy, expandable vestlike garmet." There, I cringe waiting for the "are you crazy?" thoughts.

Carlisle's thoughts were scattered. From constructing a device that would nurture and grow with a fetus, to seeing Esme wearing maternity dresses and holding a beautiful golden haired child with blue eyes. His whistful fantasy came to an abrupt halt when he considered that even with such an invention, there was no way to procure any DNA of his own. His thoughts turned melancholy, but in the same instant, he mused over the fact that Rose and Emmette and Bella and I could possibly … have a human baby? The next thought – The Volturi!" He sighed.

"Dad, I've thought about that too. We are not creating immortal children, and we are not risking the secret of our existence. Damn the Volturi if they take issue. I'm sure there are a lot of other vampires that would support our right to have a family. I'll not bow to them Carlisle. They will not dictate my future." I flatly stated.

"That's pretty revolutionary son. So, what exactly are your plans?" He eagerly inquired.

"With your permission, I'd like to call a family meeting. I'd like to explain to the family the possibilities and put it to a vote and if it passes, I'd like to enlist some very specific help. I think Dad, that we can still devote our lives to the ventures we each have our hearts set on and I think that this could be the glue that binds our family closer than ever. It will pull our family focus together and help us find balance in our careers and at home." I confidently stated.

"Alright. I think I can arrange that." Carlisle's smile widened and he flashed those brilliant white teeth at me and just for a second… he looked like he would pass out cigars!

That evening we were all seated around the dining room table with me at the head. Bella has been trying to pick information out of me as to the nature of this evenings discussion, but I've been tight lipped and I've been careful not to make any concrete decisions so that Alice can't nail it down either.

"Everyone, thank you for agreeing to this family discussion. I know we are all busy with all that we have going on, but I have an announcement to make that I hope you will be happy about." I began.

"So little Bro, the wifey finally got you to jump on board and get a job?" Emmette gaffawed.

Bella's eyes widened. I wish I could hear her thoughts. She has this look of pure exhilaration on her face.

"I guess you could say that." I smiled, looking into my Bella's beautiful butterscotch eyes. "I've been accepted to WSU – to the Genetics Research Division of the Medical Department."

Everyone applauded my announcement and each gave their verbal congratulatory approval.

"That's great little Bro, but you didn't need a family formal gathering to tell us, you're going back to school, again." Emmette blasted.

"Well, that's a very astute observation Emmette and you are quite right. It was the overture to the reason each of you sit here tonight." I cleared my throat.

"Go on Edward." Esme encouraged and looked at Emmette with the stink eye and I knew he'd be quiet for a while.

"As you know, Carlisle and I have both been long engaged in our own variation of genetic research. It's a passion we both share. We also know that Emmette has a great mind for engineering just about anything techno that is offered as a challenge to him. Now, I want each of you to solemnly promise to hold your comments until you have heard me out." I hedged.

It was quite comical to watch seven vampires all do the invisible zipper and throw away the key thing. I chuckled and felt compelled to continue.

"I'm sure you are all aware that Carlisle has in a fireproof safe a lock of hair before our transformation took hold on Esme, Bella, Rose, Emmette and myself. What that means is that there is human DNA on each of us. Alice and Jasper and Carlisle are the only ones that we do not have. I think there is a strong possibility that Jasper can put his new investigatory skills to work and try to once and for all find Alice's human history and possibly trace any living relatives to see if they still have any of Alices personal belongings that could give us her human DNA. As for Jasper and Carlisle, I think that finding any DNA from that far back is impossible." I stopped for a moment, letting this sink in and to my surprise… everyones thoughts were still, silent, quiet and focused on what my next words will be.

"Rose, let me ask you a question. If there were anything in this entire world that you would want that you do not have, what would it be?" I queried.

She sat straight up in her chair and twisted a lock of her long golden hair in deep thought. "The one thing that I want most in the entire world is an impossibility." She sadly admitted.

"But, if barriers were removed, what would you want Rose?" I asked again.

Her mind began to wander, far beyond the joy of holding someone elses little baby. Her thoughts drifted to a tiny little chubby cheeked boy with dark curly hair and blue eyes. A perfect blend of her beauty and Emmettes rugged handsomeness. "If being frozen wasn't a barrier, I think there is no secret, I would want a baby if such a thing were possible." She sighed and looked down at her entwined fingers and Emmette rubbed her shoulders.

I turned my attention to Esme, "Mom, if there were no barriers and impossibilities were possibilities, what would you want?" I warmly smiled at her.

"Me? I've got everything I want. I'm in my prime and I'll stay that way forever, I have the most wonderful handsome husband in the world, I have my family and I lack nothing." She stated with such resolve.

"Mom, shut your eyes and listen to your heart. Tell me, what if anything were possible, exactly what do you not have that you would want the most?" I restated.

She looked at Carlisle flustered. "Edward, it's impossible. But, if impossible was removed, of course I would want exactly what Rose wants. I would want a child that is mine and Carlisle's."

I smiled warmly at her and thanked her for her answer. I turned to Alice. "Alice, if it is possible for Jasper to track down any remaining relatives, then perhaps we might get lucky in hopes that they would have kept some of your belongings. If that is the case, if we can find any DNA… tell me, do you see yourself being capable of being a mother?"

"Edward, I can honestly tell you that I'm the sort of person that would make a great Aunt. I don't know that I'm cut out for Motherhood. I know that even if it were possible to find any DNA of my own that it is impossible to find any of Jaspers. If I couldn't have both his and mine, then the only possibility would be what? To take both my DNA and his in our current vampire state and create an immortal child? That's exactly what we would be doing and I want to keep the Volturi low on my radar. So, if impossibilities were a non issue, I would be delighted to be Auntie Alice." She peeled at the meer thought of being an Aunt. Not a Mother, but an Aunt. WOW.

I thanked her and watched Jas put his arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"Bella love. If it were possible, I have lived for over 110 years. I was the only namesake of the Mason line and that line died with my transformation. I do not ask you angel what you would want, but I am asking you if you would be willing to become the Mother of my child if such a thing is possible because it is something that I desperately want?" I hesitated and gauged her for response.

Her eyes filled with wonder as she looked at me in awe. "Edward, I never knew… I mean I never heard you talk about it, I had no idea. Yes, yes of course I would love nothing more than to be the mother of your child, our child."

I kissed her tenderly and addressed the family on a few scientific points. "Emmette, I would like to schedule some time to review with you some preliminary plans I have been mulling over. I'd like to take the artificial womb technology to a whole other level."

Emmette's eyes blazed, "WOW… lay it on me Bro."

"Well, here's my idea. I'd like to take the technology and make it more compact. I'd also like to enlist Alice in the design of a garment to be worn that would house the artificial womb. It would grow and expand as the baby develops and grows. My crude vision is that it would fit like a jacket that zips in the back and can be worn next to the Mother's skin with natural maternity clothes over it. If it is skin toned and covered with a fabric that mimics skin, to the touch, it should feel like a normal pregnant belly would feel." The words tumbled out so quickly, I was eager to share with them some of the mechanics of my total vision.

"Rose, you and Bella would be carrying a 100% human baby. I know that causes us some hard decisions for the future, but I truly believe that any decision to turn our children once they reach adulthood, would strictly be their decision, not ours. Esme, you would be carrying a hybrid baby. One that would be part vampire and one part human. I'm not sure about all the issues we would have to consider in doing this, but I feel sure that the human element would dissuade any problems that would arise similar to the immortal children epidemic."

"I know we've been very busy with our projects, but this will solidify our family to an extent that we have never dreamed possible. I'll deal with Sam and the pack. We may have to negotiate some additional provisions to the treaty, but I think it is better to inform them and have them involved from the start, rather than risk an upset and misunderstanding that starts a war." I ran my hand through my hair and looked in the face of each member of my family, including my wonderful beautiful wife.

"Thank you all. I hope this discussion was at the very least, a topic to seriously consider."

"Edward." Bella sighed.

"Yes Love?" I gushed.

She took me by my arm and led me up to our room. After she shut the door, she picked up the remote and activated the sound proof barrier. She deliberately drew out each motion with such raw skill. After she shed the last remaining garments, she stood, bathed in the moonlight naked as my eyes ravished her perfectly exquisite form.

"Edward." She said breathlessly.

"Yes my love?" my own breath was ragged.

"I think I'd like to practice on the old fashioned way." She teased.

"Old fashioned?" I was puzzled.

"Yes, I'd like to practice making babies the old fashioned way." She giggled.

That was all it took, my pants were somewhere pooled around my ankles and my hands reached out to take hers as I pulled her on top of me on the bed. Our kisses were heated, impatient and greedy.

"Edward." She sighed in my hair.

"Yes Love." I replied.

"I can't wait to carry our child. I think it would do more for our case in securing the secret. Surely, only humans have children. If in every aspect, we develop in a normal pregnancy, I don't see how the Volturi could object. I think it's an ingenius way to safeguard us in a way that could never be achieved." She kissed me softly, then our tongues were dancing in swirls and for the remainder of the night, she and I were engaged in the most erotic romantic love making escapade."

"I'm going to enjoy being a Daddy." I mused looking at my beautifully striking wife. So much to do, so much to plan…


	16. Did I Really Want To Know The Mechanics?

Chapter 16 - Did I really want to know all the mechanics?

BPOV

Oh hell I thought as I licked my lips with the last drop trickling down my throat. "There's no more left. We'll have to go hunting today," I yelled from the kitchen to Edward who was swinging in the hammock on the deck off our bedroom. Why am I yelling? I know he can hear me if I had whispered. Will the newness ever wear off? I'd like to skip all the adjustments and go straight to the norm, whatever that was.

"Oh, I thought there was enough left for one more glass," Edward chortled. He knew there was at least twenty four ounces of fresh cougar blood in the vacuum sealed bag. I am also quite sure he knows what happened to it. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand as I threw the empty bag in the trash. Boy, I feel greedy.

Since our lives have become so busy, we thankfully decided to hunt, like one would grocery shop. As the saying goes, "Necessity is the mother of invention", and we found that blood-letting our kill and storing it in a vacuum seal bag could be kept in the fridge for at least 5 days, longer if we froze it. The microwave reheats it back to a savory body warm temperature and for the first time in the entire history of the Cullen Clan/Family – we are using the good crystal and drinking like civilized creatures from stemware. A huge smile crosses my face as I ponder hundreds of years simply drinking directly from the kill. Yes, it is absolutely thirst quenching, but our family is so evolved in so many ways, yet this was so basic – I'm glad I thought of it. I remember Carlisle's face when I showed up in his study with two brandy snifters full of mountain lion's warm blood and offered him one. The look he gave me was like, "WOW. I COULD HAVE HAD A V-8!" The thought had never dawned on him to do this and he savored his glass, like it was a rare congnac. I recall how he hugged me to his chest and told me that this was the first time in over three hundred and sixty years that he had used a common, everyday crystal glass to drink from. I guess it just takes a different perspective. I've got plenty of that.

"Bella, come up here. You're going to miss sunrise," Edward called to me and I heard a note of anxiousness in his voice. That man is to die for, (that which I already did do). Every morning since my change, we have made it a ritual to watch the sunrise together.

"On my way..," and I bent over to kiss him before I could finish my sentence having just flitted up three flights of stairs and onto the porch at lightning speed.

Edward reached up with both his hands and pulled my face towards his. His lips quivered with a slight chill of excitement or electricity at the contact of our lips. It was a gentle sweet, I love you little kiss. He tugged me into the hammock with him and I happily placed a hand on his chest and my head in the crook of his arm and patiently awaited the breaking of dawn. As the sun began to peep over the mountain range, it's warm soft muted light kissed the rushing waters of the river and from our vantage point, it looked like diamonds shimmering off the gentle rapids. I'm always awestruck. Nature, a beautiful canvas of art and all I have to do is be still and appreciate it.

"Angel, I'm so proud of you. I want you to know, honestly, I am a bit concerned about us producing a human baby," there, I said it and the air whooshed out of my lungs.

"Bella, I know there are risks. I also know there are a lot of factors to consider. It's just that never before in history has this even ever been a possibility.

"Bella, there are already doctor's abroad who are developing artificial wombs in which embryos can grow outside a woman's body. Their work has been hailed as a breakthrough for helping women who are childless," he stated. OK, we're in scientific mode now.

He continued, "Scientists have created prototypes made out of cells extracted from women's bodies. Embryos successfully attached themselves to the walls of these laboratory wombs and began to grow. However, their experiments had to be terminated after a few days to comply with in-vitro fertilization (IVF) regulations."

"What? I had no idea!" I was completely astonished listening to him regurgitate all the information he had stored in that exquisitely handsome head of his.

"Carlisle and I hope to create complete artificial wombs using these techniques within in a few months, perhaps a year,' Edward shared. I've been following some of the work done by Dr Hung-Ching Liu of Cornell Universities Centre for Reproductive Medicine and Infertility. He really is working towards a most admirable cause. His research and developments will offer women with damaged uteruses and wombs the ability to have babies for the first time."

Edward continued, "Liu's work involves removing cells from the endometrium, the lining of the womb. 'We have learnt how to grow these cells in the laboratory using hormones and growth factors,' he said.

"So, most of the research has been done? I mean, have they actually conducted any experiments?" I was intrigued.

"The experiments were halted after six days. However, I have learned that Dr. Liu now plans to continue with this research and allow embryos to grow in the artificial wombs for 14 days. I believe that is the maximum permitted by IVF legislation. We will then see if the embryos put down roots and veins into our artificial wombs' walls, and see if their cells differentiate into primitive organs and develop a primitive placenta." Edward was treading on the borders of talking over my head. 'Certainly, this is going to raise a lot of tricky problems.'

"I liked our practice session last night baby," I cooed as I tried to distract him from getting too geekish in his attempt to give me a mental memory dump of every tid bit of information he has gleaned over the subject matter.

That must have pushed a button! He pulled me on top of him in the hammock and dug his hands into my hair, pulling me closer to him, if that was even a possibility.

"Bella, I want you, again, right here, right now." The words were forced through his teeth in between panting for breath.

"No sound proof…", and before I could finish my sentence, his mouth crashed to mine once again. Heated and urgent, his tongue plunged it's way into my eager mouth with skill and a technique that was originally and truly an Edward signature move.

I pulled back from our kiss to gaze into his butterscotch eyes, but found only pitch black ones staring up at me. His desire was written all over him, like a Lamar billboard advertisement. I took one finger and latched it at the nape of his shirt and raked it straight down his chest, effectively popping buttons and ripping fabric in the wake of my fingers movenents.

I propped myself up lifting my torso off his hips to unbuckle his belt and pop the buttons on his Levi button up fly jeans. Carefully and skillfully I might add, I reached into his Calvin Klein's and released a rather impressive erection. His head tilted back and he let go a very loud groan.

The power I could exert over him was a rather heady thing. I reached down between my legs and ripped off my Le Bourget thongs. Even faster, I was positioning myself dead over his glorious hard on and I beseached his eyes, showing nothing that pure intoxication. Quickly, I slammed myself down over him, engulfing him entirely. Feeling the fullness, I began to move with rhythm feeling my body nearing it's release.

"That's right baby, cum for me Bella." He spat between breaths and pants.

I picked up speed and increased contact for friction. The jubilant look on his face told me he was very close to coming undone for me.

"Ah… oh baby… fuck Bella," and with that he could contain himself no longer and he grabbed my hips to still me as he spilled all inside me."

I kissed his forehead, "It's gonna be a lot of fun practicing making babies with you."


	17. Wolf Den

**Chapter 17 – Crying Wolf **

Carlisle POV

"Yes, we will be there at 8:00 pm sharp. Thank you Sam, we appreciate the council granting us an audience. I'll look forward to seeing you, until then, have a nice day. Good-bye." I hit the end call button and laid my phone down on the counter. Esme had just finished baking ten dozen chocolate chip cookies for the council meeting at La Push. Anything to butter them up and smooth things over would be welcomed. I wasn't sure how the tribe was going to react to our plans to expand our family.

I was most positive that after broaching the subject with the wolves, my next course of action would be to request an audience with the Volturri. I don't want to risk carrying out our plans, only to have some misguided nomad falsely assume that we have created immortal children. That simply would not turn out good, in fact, it would be a certain death sentence for us all. No, I'm positive that presenting my plans before they are enacted upon is the best solution. I think I will take Jasper with me, it is possible that he can influence them to be most agreeable and I'll be sure to get it in writing.

Esme was busy cleaning up the kitchen after her cooking extravaganza. Her back was to me and I watched her flip her hair back out of her face as she bent over the dishwasher. I marveled at the deep caramel tones, the ginger highlights and the chocolate undertones of her long tresses. I took in a deep breath, wanting to enhale her glorious fragrance. Ah…. my cinnamon girl.

I know she is aware of me behind her, yet she continues about her chores, anticipating my approach. My eyes rake over her exquisitely rounded shoulders, down her silken toned arms to her delicate lovely hands and magical fingers. I decided to not disappoint her and I walked up behind her pressing my body closely against her back, I wrapped my left arm around her to gently palm her bossom through her thin camasole, while my right hand reached across the front of her thigh and my fingers grazed just under the hem of her jean skirt. Within a tenth of a second, I could smell her arousal. My fingers searched higher to the edge of her panties and I moved them back and forth, watching her try with all her might to stay still under my ministrations.

"Everyone is gone, we have the house to ourselves." She leaned her head back on my shoulder and whispered in my ears.

"It must be a blue moon – we never get the house to ourselves." I hissed between my teeth and began to nibble on her ear and worked my way down her long inviting throat.

"Carlisle… There's something…. Um… that I want you to do…." She managed to form a complete sentence in between moaning and panting harder with every breath.

"Yes, my love. Tell me."

"I want you to take me on the stairs from behind." The words flew out her mouth quickly, otherwise, she'd never have finished her sentence.

"Esmerelda my love, your wish is my command." With that, I swept her off her feet and headed to the stair case. I ripped her skirt and blouse asunder in the heat of the moment. Never in all these years had we had the chance to desecrate our home. We never got the house alone.

"Carlisle, talk dirty to me." She surprised me with that request and as I shed my clothing, I grabbed her hips while she was perched on her hands and knees and thrust myself deep inside her.

"Oooh, baby that feeeeeeeeels soooooo good." She cooed.

With every panting breath I drove harder saying the most ile things that I could think of to drive her over the edge.

"Your hooters are soooo mouth watering. I love plunging my Captain in your bat girl cave. My Captain is about to spray some worms in you… Oooh Ohhh, Dooseldorf my tallywacker!" I let go my own release and wondered why Esme was shaking so violently.

The tremors from the tip of her head to her toes were racking her body so hard, she was soundless.

"Esme, angel… was it as good for you as it was for me?" I had to know if she had enjoyed the stairs as much as I had.

"You sly talkin devil! Carlisle, who the hell taught you to talk dirty? I'm LMFAO here honey. Honestly, Pee Wee Herman? Baby, you need to hang out with your son Emmette a little more often." She stood, and faced me, she was laughing at me. I hadn't been the cavalier lady killer that I thought I was? I was crushed.

"Silly Sweetheart." She kissed me. "That's why I love you. You're so handsome when you venture outside your realm of comfort … especially when you bomb. You're adorable. I love you with all my heart." She flatly stated as she swung her arms around my neck and proceeded to crash with my lips kissing me with a fervor only my Esme could muster.

Just as we made it upstairs to make ourselves presentable, I distinctly heard Edward come in the back door and let out a low whistle. "Smells like… Oh Fuck! Sorry guys… um… Ha! Ha Ha Ha Ha ! Really Carlisle? You actually said you were gonna spray some worms? WTF. That's the funniest damn thing I've heard since the choking duck." Edward flashed up the stairs to his room and I wished Esme would keep her thoughts to herself once in awhile.

I decided that since I had been utterly humiliated, I'd retreat to my library until time to go to the council meeting.

Nearing seven forty five, Esme rounded the corner of the hall with the basket of cookies and stuck her head in "my office. "Sweetheart, it's time to get going, the others are waiting outside on us."

I put my book down and stood behind my desk hesitating to move out of apprehension. Esme noticed and said, "Carlisle, it's going to be okay. I'm sure they won't forbid us to carry out our hearts desire. Don't go borrowing trouble. Everything will be just fine." And she held out her hand and coaxed me to from behind the desk to take charge of the situation and lead my family into the wolves den. Let it never be misunderstood… I fully am aware that behind every great man, is an even greater woman. What would I do without her?

We raced to the line and found Sam and Embry awaiting our approach. They granted us permission to cross the line and escorted us to the tribal council meeting. It was held inside a cave amongst the cliffs overlooking the beach at La Push. It was actually a very sobering experience. I had expected that we would meet in a nice meeting facility on the reservation, not a cave.

Billy Black stood and shook my hand as my family filed in behind me. "Carlisle, welcome. As you have requested this meeting, I'll spare us the formalities and ask you to please tell us the nature of your request."

"Certainly, thank you Billy. You see, my family – we as you know are frozen in our current state of being. We have long since dreamed of a way to hold on to our humanity and one of our greatest desires as with most couples, is to well… have a family."

Mumors broke out amongst the tribe. I shot a glance at Edward and he shook his head like there was too much to process. Then I gave a pointed look to Jasper and within moments, the room feel silent again.

"Please hear me out. I'm a doctor and in fact, Edward is also. Together we have shared in research and experimentation. Our current knowledge of genetics and artificial wombs will allow some of us to conceive a human baby and some of us a combination of human and…" I was cut off.

"Absolutely not!" Sam bellowed. "How can you even think we would agree to allow such an abomination?"

Again, murmors broke out amongst the council and Jasper once again brought the temperament under control.

"If I may address the council." Esme came forward handing out cookies that seemed to bring a smile to everyone's face. "My dear friends, I would like to share with you my story. When I was human, I had a child, a baby boy. He died a crib death. My heart was so broken, I didn't want to live and after I attempted suicide, Carlisle found me and gave me a new life with him. Now, I don't know if you can relate, but there is nothing I want more out of this life than to share the joy of holding my own child with Carlisle."

Leah stood and approached Esme and me. "Dr. Cullen, if you can do this for your wife and your daughters….. do you think you could do this for me?" Her eyes were wide and pleading with a hope that she dared not dream.

"Yes, Leah. If you are barren, I can and would do this for you. All you would need do is provide the fathers DNA and with yours, I could produce offspring for you to carry in an artificial womb.

I was startled when she jumped towards me and flung her arms around my neck. She hugged me and Esme so tightly and the tears poured down her tanned cheeks.

"Then I have no problem with you request." Leah exclaimed.

Leah looked to Billy with pleading eyes and then she found Sam's gaze and all the pain and shame were exposed for all to see. Sam dropped his head and said, "I will support the Cullen's in this request."

Afterwards, all the council voted and the decision to allow us to proceed was twelve pro and three no's. I again shook Billy's hand and Sam's and we all thanked them. I can't be sure, but I wondered if Jasper hit them with a wave of hunger because I don't think I ever saw their clan devour cookies in such a fashion.

As we left the cave and headed home, Rosalie was bouncing from tree to tree singing rock a bye baby to the top of her lungs. I'm not sure that I've ever seen her so happy. Esme seems introspective for the moment and Bella and Edward just seem lost in each other.

All in all, it's been a good day. As we crossed the river and neared the house, I called Emmett to wait up for me. I was planning on making good use of our sound proof room tonight and hoped that Emmett would be able to give me a quick lesson in dirty talk…

~0~

Please take a moment to give me a quick review…


End file.
